Teen Titan Drabbles
by Because Love is WAY Over-rated
Summary: A collection of random ideas about any kind of pairings that comes to mind. Expect the unexpected when it comes to pairings and plot. ACCEPTING REQUESTS FOR DRABBLES Rated M for safety because I don't know how graphic some will be. Flames are accepted
1. You Fight Me, SladeStarfire, T

_Teen Titan Drabbles_

So I'm going to be doing this drabble series for any pairings really. It'll just be little short stories (maybe times ones longer than others if the idea is bigger but I don't want to turn it into a story) about any pairing in Teen Titans and I shall post them here. Oh and I'm going to put it as an M story because I have no idea what could pop up here. At the beginning of each chapter, I'll put the rating for that one story.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titan characters.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

_You Fight Me- Slade/Starfire __**T**_

"Trouble!" Robin announced and I quickly flew over to the computer, the other members doing the same… well minus the whole flying thing.

"Who's getting a can of butt whooping handed to them today?" Cyborg asked, activating his sonic cannon and aiming it as if shooting at a foe. Taking this as my cue to be a cute little naïve girl, I quickly giggled which earned some smiles.

"Slade."

All smiles dropped them, including my own. In fact, there was a sick feeling in my stomach upon hearing the name of whom we'd have to hand a can of 'butt whooping' to. "We will beat him, yes friends?" I asked, breaking the silence. Robin's masked gaze hardened and looking at him I thought of the one time I had seen behind _his _mask. A gaze so cold and calculating should not be possible to posses, but he had managed to pull it off and left me breathless; limp in his arms as he carried me into yet another dark room.

"Yes," Robin clarified before there was a cheer from Beast Boy; Raven scoffing at his at how 'idiotic' he was. Or, at least, that's what she called her excuse for always making some comment about what he was doing.

With nothing else to be said, everyone ran out of the room and towards their respectable places. My own place was the roof, ready to take off with Raven once I saw the silhouettes of the T-car and Robin's R-cycle take off under the water. Beast Boy rode with them, Raven muttering something about males and being sexist with their vehicles. Personally, I've always preferred to fly than ride in some cramped car with a bunch of males. Flying, I feel free and like there isn't a worry in the world; just me and the sky.

Of course the majority of the time I am flying it's to either train which includes avoiding exploding disks, or I'm flying to save someone. Oh yeah, that's real worry free. "Starfire, come on," Raven ordered, floating a few feet away from the roof and looking back at me with an annoyed expression on her face. I looked down to catch a glimpse of the leaving vehicles before taking flight myself; letting Raven take the lead so my thoughts could continue.

I knew Raven was getting annoyed with me and how out of focus I had been lately, but if she knew I doubt she'd blame me. It isn't, after all, every day that you're left with the guilt of loving the man that all of your closest friends, your _family_, have sworn to hunt down and put behind bars.

_Of course, I'm sure it isn't all that easy to hide your crush on the idiot team mate either. _I thought and a giggle passed by my lips; Raven looking back at me with a raised eyebrow. After that, the rest of the short flight was silent; following Robin from above as he led us towards Slade.

When we were close enough that I could already see the destruction he had caused, butterflies erupted in my stomach. What if today was the last day I fought him? What if he died while fighting us today? What if I could never hear his voice, unaltered by disgust or rage, whisper little nothings into my ears as my heart pounded in my chest so hardly I was sure it would burst out?

If I had been standing, the thought would have left me weak in my knees. Flying alone was a difficulty since I had to be happy to fly and I could feel myself sinking towards the city with the horrible thoughts that haunted my mind.

"Starfire!" Raven yelled, catching my attention. I looked down just in time to notice how close a building was getting and quickly swerved out of the way. Focusing my thoughts on the times I had been able to spend with my lover without having to worry about dodging some explosion made my body warm with joy as I rose once again in the air; joining Raven who had a suspicious look on her face. "What is wrong with you today?" she bit out harshly, obviously wanting to know why I was being such an idiot today and not able to focus on anything.

"I did not get much sleep?" I replied, sounding stupid with how it was more of a question than a statement. My teammate just rolled her eyes, telling me that I had better wake up because we'd all need to be fully alert to take down Slade.

_You cannot take him down, but go ahead and try. _And deep within my heart, I knew this thought was true. No matter how much Robin tried, he would never be able to take down Slade.

Slade is unstoppable. A man born a warrior. Meant to do one thing and one thing only:

Find a weakness, and use it to destroy someone.

I know first hand of his talent at this skill; having been left in tears many times whenever with him. Slade has very easily found my weakness, his soft lips and rough hands bringing me to my knees; left to do nothing buy lie there and bite my lip as he over-powered me.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled, breaking me from my thoughts as my body went into autopilot and I shot down from the sky and in the direction of Slade. Tears stung my eyes as I flew forward, firing my burning starbolts at him and almost hitting him a couple of times. If anyone noticed the tears, they didn't say anything. If they asked, I'd just say it's from flying so fast; not because I was fighting the man who just last night had confessed to possibly enjoying it when I'm around him.

It may not sound like much, and I know that after so long of having our sort of _twisted _relationship that I should be getting more than just a 'You know what? you're not so bad. I think I may actually like having you around, Child.', but just hearing him say that was enough to leave me trembling in his hold so I'm not complaining. I don't expect Slade to be open with me, telling me that he loves me because I know he doesn't. It all started as just a lust for one another; a fight to see who would come out winner in the end of each steamy battle.

It was _always _him which is why fighting him now I know is useless. He'll win in the end and Robin will be left obsessing over him; locked away in his 'office' for days on end without anything to eat or drink. Like I said: Slade finds a weakness and uses it to _destroy _a man; Robin being example A.

"Foolish alien," Slade spat, delivering a swift kick to my gut that sent me flying back; skidding to a stop on the ground while coughing and gripping my stomach. Pain wracked my body as I looked down and saw the beginning of an ugly bruise.

_Well I won't be wearing any clothes that show off my stomach any time soon. _I thought grimly, standing back up and firing more starbolts at the villain in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Beast Boy rush forward as some sort of bear; ready to attack. Of course, playing dirty as Slade usually did, he pulled out one of his laser guns and fired it at my friend; sending him flying backwards and into a wall.

"Beast Boy!" I cried, feeling rage towards the armored man boil in my blood. With my eyes a lit with my power, I flew forward with my arms outstretched; a hit from Robin sending Slade right into my line of fire as I grabbed hold of his shoulder and kept flying forward; sending him flying into a building wall as we went crashing through the walls of the building and out the other side. Coughing from the dust of the wall plaster, I sat up from where I laid on the ground and looked around for Slade, finding him lying face down on the ground.

A gasp echoed past my lips as I sped over to him, hot tears stinging my vision. "Slade," I whispered, shaking him gently while listening for the other Titans. If they saw us now they would know for sure that something wasn't right; that there was something I was hiding. Thankfully they weren't anywhere near, but Slade wasn't waking and a sinking feeling settled into my stomach. "No, please, get up," I pleaded, reaching for the place where his mask opened so that I could feel his neck for a pulse. Before I could even touch his mask, however, Slade's hand shot out and gripped my wrist; grasp weak but enough to stop me in my tracks.

"So egger to get my armor off, Child?" he teased and I couldn't help but laugh, hiccupping through my tears.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" I asked, relaxing only slightly while wiping away my tears.

"And miss the chance to see that look on your face; I think not," Slade explained and I just laughed again.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, his voice sounding rather close although he wasn't in sight yet.

"Quick, get up. You must fight me so that your escape will be believable," I said, standing up on wobbly legs while Slade just continued to lie propped up against a street post like I had positioned him.

"They'll notice the tears, your eyes are red," the villain pointed out and I quickly scanned the ground, finding a rather large piece of glass and using it to cut my forearm before stabbing it into my thigh; a scream of pain echoing through the city as more tears stung my eyes. I looked down at Slade to see his one showing eye narrowed; obviously not pleased with what I had done.

"It does not matter, Raven will heal it. Now hurry, run. I will pretend I was too weak to fight you. They will not be pleased, but I do not care." The man did not move. "Slade, you must leave, now!" I hissed, limping back over to him and crumbling to the ground; a whimper of pain passing through my lips.

Instead of saying anything, Slade simply lifted his hand and rested it gently over my already purpled bruised stomach. "I-," he stopped then, hand shaking ever so slightly. I knew then that he was sorry, just unable to put it into words.

"It does not matter, it will all heal; Raven will heal it. But you must go now or you won't be able to make it up to me tonight," I explained, glancing behind me in search of any of the other Titans; there were none.

"Child, you still have so much to learn," Slade whispered before he was tackled to the side; a flash of red, yellow, and green passing by as a scream of surprise left my mouth. I recovered quickly from my shock and looked over to see Slade face down on the street with Robin over him; handcuffing the villain's hands behind his back. Tears fell from my eyes all over again when I noticed that Slade didn't even struggle.

He was giving up.

Raven was soon by my side, pulling the glass from my leg which made the tears run more as I cried. Her magic was cold on my body and made my blood run cold while I felt like vomiting, but I'm sure that feeling was from the sight of Slade before me. With Cyborg standing in front of him, sonic cannon charged and ready to fire, Robin handcuffing Slade's handcuffs to the same street lamp I had propped him up against; it was all too painful to see.

"No!" I screamed, noticing the shocked glances from everyone but Slade who refused to look at me. "Why aren't you fighting back damnit?!" I sworn, hearing a gasp from some of my teammate which made me want to roll my eyes. They never thought in their wildest dreams that I would curse; idiots.

"What are you talking about Starfire?" Robin demanded to know, masked gaze narrowed. He was catching on, good.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" I asked again, this time in more of a pained whisper; crawling towards Slade as tears poured down my face.

"Because you deserve so much better, Child," he spoke in a hushed tone, finally looking at me. It was then, looking at his one showing eye that I knew why he wasn't fighting back.

"No! You can't do this to me!" I screamed, scooting away from him as my body trembled. Slade turned his head from me, eye closed from the sight before him. "You can't just show you love me and then leave! You can't!"

"What are you talking about Starfire?" Raven asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

"It would seem that Starfire has been sneaking out at night… with _Slade_," Robin clarified for the others and they all gasped; Cyborg shooting me a disgusted look.

"How could you Star?" Beast Boy pleaded to know but I just looked away from him; instead focusing my gaze on Robin.

"You wouldn't understand, none of you would," I bit out and they all looked away, shamed. I then felt Raven's cold grip of magic wrap around my body. Looking up, I saw tears shining in her eyes as her hands shook; the magic trapping me. Robin then slowly walked forward, a new pair of handcuffs out and ready. The cold rushed away from my wrists before being replaced by a new cold; the cold chill of metal.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

"It was a shock to all who witnessed the event; unable to find words to describe the sight before them. Starfire, the beloved sweet alien princess of the Teen Titans has just been arrested by her own leader; Robin. Bystanders who were able to over hear anything report that Starfire had had an affair with none other than Slade; the Titan's rival of many years. This villain was also captured today, the only bright side to this dark, dark day in Titan history.

"Both Starfire and Slade were loaded into separate police vans before driven away to maximum security cells where they will be held until court showings. From what it's rumored, Slade is looking at a life time of imprisonment; Starfire possibly the same."

Unable to take it anymore, Robin turned off the TV; throwing the remote across his room. Letting out a cry, he flipped his desk over and began throwing things at walls. Glass shattered and wood splintered as tears fell from the unmasked hero's eyes; heart breaking just as the glass did.

"Why?" he whispered, broken, looking down at the shattered picture of Starfire on the ground. No matter how much Robin tried to convince himself that Starfire was under some control like he had been, he couldn't feel any better.

_Dark, dark day in Titan history. _

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Oh my gawd, I like love this drabble!! I hope that everyone else enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.

Special shout out to _Secret Starr _for also being a great writer of the kick-ass pairing **Sladfire**!! She was the one who inspired me to write Sladfire and I hope that she enjoys this. Trust me, there will be more Sladfire drabbles joining this story (hehe). Oh and I do hope you don't mind me using 'Child'. I honestly just think that it fits so well. If you don't want me using it, just tell me and I'll change the word to something.

To anyone who liked the pairing and would like to see more of it, look her up for some one-shots of them: _When Darkness Consumes Light _and _Heroic Temptation, Villain Confession _are her Sladfire one-shots and they do well to represent the Sladfire stories.

If you're still looking for more Sladfire stories, I'm in the process of working on two right now that I'm not sure when they'll be up, but if you ask really nice I may give you a little sneak peak *wink wink*.

I hope everyone enjoyed the drabble and be expecting more from me with whatever kind of pairings. I'm a very open person to things, so if you have an idea for a drabble and would like me to write it out, either PM it to me or tell me about it in your review. I'll be sure to get back to you with my thoughts.

Also, if you have a certain pairing you'd like to see a drabble done about, go vote now on my poll! If it happens to be a pairing not listed up there, you can PM me the coupling you'd like to see and I'll get to work.

Please review and go vote!!

_Kattie _


	2. Clear As Crystal, BBRae, T

_Clear as Crystal- Beast Boy/Raven- __**T**_

I couldn't help but look across the room from where Raven was sitting; reading her book with steaming tea in her favorite dark blue mug. It was the same thing she did almost every morning, but then again, almost everyone in this tower has a routine when they get up in the morning.

For Robin, it's get up at the crack of dawn, train, shower, and then come down for breakfast usually about the same time everyone else is getting up. Starfire comes floating in yawning, but with a smile on her face as she says good morning to everyone and goes to sit with Robin. Cyborg usually strolls into the room about that time and teases Robin about eating breakfast with his girlfriend; a joke poor Starfire has never really caught on to. Then he goes straight to cooking something utterly disgusting; _meat_.

How one can eat something with a face is still well beyond me which is why I stick purely to tofu and all it's spongy goodness.

By this time, Raven has been up for probably around 20 minutes; meditating in her room before teleporting into the main room for tea. An hour later, some times longer, I'll finally come shuffling in for some tofu and orange juice; Cyborg joking that it was about time I got my green butt up while Starfire beams with a good morning passing through her lips.

Of course, all of this only happens when we have a normal morning; one that isn't interrupted by some type of trouble in the city. This morning seemed to be one of the calm mornings; ones where we all get to sit down and have breakfast before something horrible happens to the city. Kinda like Saturday mornings as a kid. Ask Raven though, and she'll say I still am a kid.

_Bet a kid doesn't have abs like me. _I thought triumphantly, flexing said muscle just for extra emphasis.

"We should go to the beach today," I randomly spoke, breaking the silence to voice my brilliant idea. Starfire smiled at my idea, saying that it was a 'glorious' day to spend at the beach and something about having bought new 'swim wear'.

"Well the city does seem rather calm today," Robin began, having obviously been swayed by Starfire's innocent mention of a bikini.

"Oh yeah! Grillin' at the beach!" Cyborg cheered, bursting into the room from God knows where. Already, he had a bag packed and an umbrella set up next to him; a sight that made both Starfire and I laugh.

"What do you say Rae? Up for a little sand and surf?" I teased, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"The beach is crowded," was all she said in a monotone voice. Studying her, however, showed the tiny glint in her eye that said she was pleased with the chance to get out of the Tower without it being the cause of some idiot robbing a bank.

"I knew you'd come through !" I beamed, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. A blast of cold, dark magic sent me flying across the room; landing safely on the end of the couch but away from Raven all the same.

"Don't call me Rae," was all she said before teleporting out of the room. Looking over to Cyborg I smirked.

"She _totally _wants me." He only laughed.

"Whatever you say grass stain, whatever you say."

"What? You don't believe me?" I insisted, chasing after Cyborg as he left the main room.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

"Aww the beach. Surf, sand, the sun and wow…. Would you look at those bikinis?" I said, letting out a low whistle as some beach babes walked by. From behind me a scoff was heard and I turned to see Raven glaring at the back of my head.

"Pig," she muttered before walking past me; hoodie pulled up over her head to shade her face. In one hand was a bag, no doubt containing gallons of sunscreen, a beach towel, and at least two books; the other hand carrying an umbrella. Looks like Raven was planning to enjoy a day in the shade… on the beach.

"Doesn't bringing an umbrella and wearing a sweatshirt kinda defeat the purpose of going to the beach in the first place?" I bugged her, plopping down on the sand next to her and lying back on the warm sand.

"I don't do 'beach and sun'," Raven said dully and I laughed.

"Really? You don't say." This earned me a look and I just laughed again; shifting in the sand before sitting up.

"Do you mind holding this for me? Me and the guys are gonna play football which is always more fun when you can show off for the ladies at the same time," I added in, winking at Raven as I pulled my t-shirt over my head. Boosting my ego, I heard her small intake of breath when I tossed my shirt next to her bag; lying back down on the sand and letting out a content sigh.

It was quiet for a while, or, at least, quiet between Raven and I as I just laid there and she read her book. "Grass Stain! It's game time!" Cyborg announced, calling me over to an empty spot of the beach where he was waiting. Looking past him, I saw Robin out on the water with his surfboard; Starfire watching him from the beach in her little red bikini and waving. I knew then that Robin wouldn't be catching any waves; too distracted by his _girlfriend _to notice the ocean under him.

"I hope you're ready for this Tin Can because I'm gonna drive you into the sand," I taunted, jumping up from where I had been lying on the beach. Sand flew up from my body and I heard Raven cough; dusting the little pieces off her exposed legs which I must say where looking very, _very _nice.

"Sorry Rae, you alright?" I asked, standing over her and blocking the sun.

"Don't call me Rae," was all she said before returning to her book. Taking that as my time to leave, I turned and headed over to Cyborg; ready to show him just how good I had gotten.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

"Hi Beast Boy," a couple of girl said, giggling as they walked by and ogling my chest.

"Told you the ladies dug me," I smirked to Cyborg who just rolled his eyes.

"Uh-hu, sure," was all he said, throwing the football back my direction.

"What, you don't believe me?" No response. "Fine, to prove it I'll get any girl of your choosing to spend the rest of the afternoon with me and enjoy it," I challenged.

From the glint in Cyborg's eye, an evil smile that made a chill run down my spine, I knew that I'd have to spend the rest of the afternoon with some fat chick in a bikini.

"Raven," was all he said and I almost fell over.

"Raven? You've got to be kidding me, right? She'll kill me if I even get near her!" This only made the robotic teen smirk more.

"Well if you don't think you're up for the challenge you can call it quits now and be forced to walk around the beach as a chicken after admitting that the ladies do _not _in fact, 'dig' you." When Cyborg said this, I sucked in a deep breath of air.

"I'll do it."

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Walking over to where Raven was lying in the shade of her umbrella, I let out a hiss upon noting that she had shed the jacket and jean shorts to just be in her black one piece; just like her uniform except showing off her arms and some of her chest.

"You're staring Beast Boy," she noted, breaking me from my not so clean thoughts.

"Sorry Rae, just kinda zoned out," I quickly said, watching as she raised her eyebrow but kept her eyes closed.

"Is there something you needed? Or have you just come over here to annoy me?"

"Aww come on Rae, you know you love having me around. You're just too afraid to admit it because it'd mean that you actually enjoy the company of others," I teased and she opened an eye to look at me.

"If forced to, I can enjoy the company of others. You, on the other hand, not so much."

"Gosh Raven, talk about a blow to the ego," I said, faking to be hurt though in all honesty it did kinda upset me to hear her say that.

"You'll get over it," was all she said before closing her eyes once again and shifting slightly on her towel before relaxing once again.

"You should get out in the sun some more Rae, you're really pale," I pointed out and I knew that if her eyes were open she wouldn't rolled them.

"And you should stop rolling around in the grass so much like a dog; you're really green," she retorted and in the distance I could hear Cyborg's loud laugher.

"Wow Raven, if I didn't know any better I'd say you just made some sort of a joke." She just scoffed at my comment. "Good thing I don't know any better. This calls for celebration!" I cheered before reaching down real fast and scooping her up in my arms; making a mad dash for the water.

"Beast Boy, put me down," Raven ordered, trying to sound call as I got closer to the water. Soon we were really, really close and I saw her eyes narrow into slits.

"Don't you dare," she hissed and I just smiled down at her.

"Oh, but I do dare. It's about time you got in the water anyway," I declared, tightening my grip on her when she began to struggle. Squirming around in my arms, I couldn't help but laugh when her fingers brushed over my side in an attempt to get out of my grasp. Raven squirmed then, shooting me an odd look as if to question what my problem was and why I was laughing. It was then that things clicked and an evil look spread over her features; fingers just barely brushing past my side once again as I laughed and my hold on her weakened. All the same, I kept walking; fighting the urge to just drop Raven and roll around and laugh.

"You-you should stop," I panted out between laughs, almost falling over when my leg started to give out.

"Not until you put me down," Raven demanded and I lowered her slightly; just enough so that her lower back would hit the water that I was waist deep in.

"You so sure about that?" I asked when she let out a small shriek and wrapped her arms around my neck; trying to pull herself up higher.

"Beast Boy," she hissed, glaring at me. I knew then that if looks could kill I'd be six feet under.

"What's wrong Rae-Rae? Scared of a little water?" I teased, lowering her once again in my arms so that she got wet once again.

"Stop," she ordered, nails digging into the back of my shoulders as she pushed her body more again my own as if trying to climb away from the water. This of course only earned her a low groan of pleasure as I tightened my grip on her.

"You should _really _stop doing that," I warned her, looking down at her with my lips slightly parted.

"Take me back to the sand," she finally said after a long silence where I just held her.

"Come on Rae, the water is nice and you can't go to the beach without getting in the water at least a little. It's like against the law," I began. "Do you really wanna break the law Rae?" She shot me a look.

"Beast Boy, have I ever told you how much of an idiot you are?" Raven asked and I laughed.

"Only every day. It's what makes me look forward to the next day," I joked, walking out further into the water.

"No, stop. Beast Boy what are you doing?" she demanded to know as I went in further and her back began to get wet because of how I was carrying her.

"Going out into the water. It's hot out and the water is nice," I stated simply, loosening my grip on Raven while letting out a content sigh.

"Beast Boy I didn't come to the beach to get wet," she dead panned.

"Yeah and you obviously didn't come to tan either so why not just stay at the tower?" She was quiet after that and a smirk rose to my lips. "You can to see me shirtless, didn't you?" I teased and her eyes narrowed into slits.

"That's a definite no," Raven tried to tell me but I wasn't buying it; catching the barest bit of pink that bled into her cheeks.

"Uh-hu, sure," I said before coming to a stop, the water almost up to my armpits. "You're already wet Rae, you might as well just get in and enjoy the water. It won't bite, you only have to worry about me biting," I joked and she, once again, shot me a look.

"Fine, but I don't want my hair getting wet and smelling like salt for the rest of the time we're here," Raven said with a sigh and I smiled.

"Whatever you say Rae," and with that I let go of her legs; letting them sink into the water. Surprised by the sudden chill, Raven let out a small gasp before I caught her arms and helped her keep her head above the water.

"I thought you were going to drop me," she mumbled.

"I almost did," I admitted, laughing nervously while rubbing the back of my head; leaving one hand to wrap around Raven's back to help keep her up. "I never realized how short you were Rae."

And it was true; Raven _was _short; or at least compared to me. Over the past couple of years I had gone through a major growth spurt along with gaining at least twenty pounds in muscle alone. Now I stood around 6'3, about the same high as Rob and an inch or so shorter than Cyborg. Judging by the fact that Raven could probably just scrape her toes against the sandy ground while I was still holding her, I'd say she was around 5'8; a good 7 inches shorter than me.

"I'm not short, you're just really tall," she defended herself which was also true; I was rather tall especially since I used to be so tiny when the Teen Titans first started out.

"Do you want me to take you to more shallow waters?" I offered after noting that Raven was still slightly clinging to my arms to help keep herself up and out of the water. She only nodded and I got a better hold of her before walking back towards the beach; stopping when she could stand flat on her feet with the water still below her shoulders. Releasing her, I dove under the water to cool off my head and came up for air shaking my hair. Looking back at Raven, I watched as she wiped some water drops from her face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh come on Rae, quit being to uptight about the water. It's nice," I told her, floating on my back in the water and letting the roll of upcoming waves lift me up and down as I just laid there with my arms bent behind my head. Opening my eyes once again, I looked over at where I had left Raven to find the spot empty. Standing up once again, I spotted her walking back towards the beach.

_You're not getting away that quickly. _I thought before quickly turning into a shark; swimming up in front of her before changing back.

"Beast Boy! Don't do that," she told me, slapping my chest while the other hand was placed over her heart. It took me a while to piece it all together, but when I finally did I was left laughing more than when she had tickled me.

_Ha, Raven tickled me. _And that thought just left me laughing more.

"You're afraid of sharks?" I finally asked when I could talk normally again. Raven simply crossed her arms and refused to look at me, proving that my guess had been right. This only made me laugh again as she began to walk back towards the beach, obviously not pleased with my reaction.

"Aww come on Rae, don't walk away," I called after her, swimming to catch up with her. "It's totally reasonable to afraid of sharks; what with the sharp teeth and all. I'm sorry for laughing," I said quickly. She kept walking, ignoring my words. Reaching out, I grabbed her wrist loosely; using just enough force to still her but if she wanted she could easily pull away.

"Stay, please," I spoke softly and the anger from her eyes dropped.

"I'm cold Beast Boy," Raven finally told me. Looking at the water before the beach, I noted the way the waves came crashing down and could easily send someone tumbling through the water when trying to make their way back to the warm sand.

"Alright, well let me help you back to the beach. Those waves will eat you and then spit you back up leaving your hair totally drenched," I said with a smile and she just rolled her eyes.

"Only because I don't want my hair to smell like salt," she said and I smiled; scooping her up in my arms once again.

"You can't keep telling yourself that's the reason, but we all know it's because you like me holding you." Once again, I was slapped on the chest which only made me laugh.

"You really are delusional Beast Boy," Raven muttered under her breath and my smile grew; my one pointed tooth sticking out over my lip.

"And you really have the hots for me," I retorted.

"Beast Boy if you don't stop lying I'll have to send you flying out to the middle of the ocean," she threatened and I grabbed both her wrists with one hand.

"Can't do any spells now, unless of course you want to test my ability to cover your mouth without using my hands," I threatened, lowering my face so it was just inches from hers. "I think you'd enjoy that too much," and with that I pulled away and got Raven safely back to the beach.

Setting her feet onto the sand, I heard Raven's sigh as I turned into a dog; shaking off the water. There were giggles from little kids who had been playing in the damp sand and when I changed back into a human I smiled at them. Turning back to Raven, well, she was anything _but _a happy giggling kid. A frown was set upon her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at me.

"Aww come on Rae, it's just a little water," I said, referring to the fresh drops on her pale skin from when I had shook. "It's not like you aren't already wet," I then pointed out and she just walked away. Looking over to where Cyborg was standing at the grill he had brought, I saw him laughing while looking over at me; obviously thinking that he had won this bet.

_It's not over yet Tin Man. _

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

"Oh common Rae, you can't seriously still be mad about the water," I said, sitting down next to her on the sand while she lay on her towel safe in the shade of her umbrella.

"I'm not mad, simply trying to ignore you," she said bluntly, eyes closed to the world around.

"Ah and there's that key word, 'trying'. You know you can't ignore me Rae, you like being around me too much to do that," I pointed out smugly and she scoffed.

"Did Cinderblock hit you too hard last week?" she asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Sounds like someone is in denial of their feelings for me," I teased.

"No, I'm perfectly aware of my feelings of annoyance towards you," Raven retorted and once again I laughed.

"Come get ice cream with me," I said randomly, changing the subject of our, well, I guess one could call it a conversation.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked, arching an eyebrow while keeping her eyes closed.

"Because it's hot out and you enjoy spending time with me too much to pass up the chance. That and you have a secret sweet tooth which is why sometimes when I wake up there is less ice cream than there was the night before. Please Rae; those things don't go unnoticed by the trained eye," I said smugly, crossing my arms over my chest while smiling.

"Did the thought one of the other three people also living in the Tower could have eaten the ice cream ever cross your mind? And it's not hot at all in the shade." And then I was left with close to nothing to work with.

"Come on Rae, live a little and come get some ice cream. I'll pay," I offered and from under her eyelids I could see her rolling her eyes.

"Beast Boy, we could probably walk in there and get ice cream free," she reminded me.

"True, but that takes all the fun out of even carrying around a wallet. Just one ice cream Rae; I'll leave you alone if you agree to come along." Violet eyes opened upon hearing these words.

"One ice cream and you'll leave me alone for the rest of the day?"

"Well gosh Raven, way to make a guy feel wanted. Don't jump up too fast, I'll give you some time to get ready," I muttered before leaving her on her towel. It was while I was pulling on my stunner shades that Raven showed up, dressed once again in her hoodie and shorts with her own dark glasses to shield her eyes.

"Give me a second; I just have to get my shir-."

"Here," she said, producing the article of clothing I had been about to run off and get. "You left it with my things, remember?"

A smirk formed on my lips. "No, but obviously you remember where I stripped," I teased. Eyes were rolled in my direction as a scoff was thrown as well.

"Let's just go get that ice cream so I can try and enjoy the rest of the day at the beach," Raven muttered as I pulled on my shirt and grabbed my flip flops from the sandy ground.

"Right this way, my lady," I said with a charming smile, hearing Cyborg's laughter from behind as we made our way towards the streets and away from the beach.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

"I never would have agreed to this if I knew the ice cream place was a three mile walk away," Raven mumbled as we continued to walk down the street; passing by many people who stopped to turn and stare. It wasn't every day you saw two Titans walking down the street in normal clothes; especially two that supposedly can't stand being near each other alone.

"Well maybe you should take off that sweatshirt. There's a really nice breeze out that makes the temperature feel perfect," I explained with a smile, feeling the light caress of wind as it blew by.

"And burn? I'll take my chances with the sweat shirt," she said and I just shrugged.

"Alright." After a few more minutes of walking, I saw the sign and my eyes lit up.

"Ice cream!" I yelled, grabbing Raven's hand and pulling her along as I began to jog up to the building. "Hurry up Rae, ice cream is _right there_," I tried to tell her, a slight whine to my voice since it was so close but she didn't seem to walk to move very quickly. God I wanted ice cream so badly.

"Calm down Beast Boy, we're here," she said and yes; we were there. The coolness of the shop seemed to hit both of us at the same time as a collective sigh left our lips. There was a pause before I tugged Raven inside the store and up to the thankfully empty counter.

"What kind of ice cream do you want Rae? Bubble gum?" I asked and her nose wrinkled in disgust. I laughed.

"Don't even kid about something like that Beast Boy," she said, surveying the ice cream flavors there were to choose from.

"What about cookie dough? I know that Starfire loves that one," I said, pointing to said ice cream.

"Yes, _Starfire _likes that one; I am not Starfire."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," I joked and Raven just rolled her eyes.

"Let me know when I can help you with _anything_," the blonde, green eyed teen from behind the curtain told me; smiling sweetly as she walked away. Next to me, Raven huffed and crossed her arms; shooting a look at the girl as she walked to help another customer that had just walked in.

"Well she's nice," I said, smiling innocently.

"If you like the blonde preppy girls," Raven muttered and my grin grew.

"Are you _jealous_, Raven?" If looks could kill, I would have been six feet under for _at least _the third time today alone. "Oh my gosh, you are!" I cried, pointing an accusing finger at her while my smile spread from ear to ear.

"I don't see why I even wasted my time coming all the way out here," the girl next to me muttered, turning quickly so she could leave the ice cream shop. Taking a step after her, once again I grabbed Raven's wrist and pulled her to face me.

"Please, just stay for ice cream. You can leave right after; don't even have to go back to the beach, just head straight for the tower. I'll tell the others you weren't feeling well," I began, pleading to her with my eyes. "Just stay for ice cream; stay here with me."

Raven stilled and seemed to just be concentrating on her breathing; eyes trailing down to where my hand was loosely circling her wrist. The contrast of our skin colors was amazing to see; my forest green skin and her pale gray color blending actually nicely. Never before had I felt more at peace with the color of my skin than at that moment when holding her and not feeling like she was staring at the color of my skin, but just staring at the way I held her.

"I'm not hungry anymore," she said quietly, looking down at the tile ground; anywhere but me.

"Then just stay and talk. You don't even have to talk; just stay here with me. That's all I'm asking Raven." My words were spoken just as softly as I smiled down at her. Letting out a sigh, Raven looked up at me with what seemed to be a small battle going on in her eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay, but only if you stop calling me Raven." Her words left me frozen as a small blush spread over her cheeks and I just stared blankly; stunned. "Do I make myself clear?" she asked, breaking the silence that had settled between us.

Breaking out into a smile, I let my hand trail down slightly so that my fingers just barely brushed over her open palm. "Crystal…, Rae."

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Okay so I know that this was probably anything but a short little drabble, but I just kept going with the idea and needed to write it out. I know I didn't finish Cyborg's and Beast Boy's bet, but that wasn't the point of this chapter. The point was to have some Beast Boy and Raven fluff and I think I accomplished that so I'm pleased with how this turned out. It's 10 pages long so I hope that everyone was pleased with at least the length if you didn't like the pairing I chose.

Remember to go vote on the poll because the pairing with the most votes will be my next drabble (it didn't apply to this drabble because I was set with this idea and needed to get it out). I hope so far everyone is enjoying this little series! The updates will probably be a lot faster because I don't have to worry about plot development so that should make some people happy (hehe).

Please review and thank you to those who reviewed the other chapter! I love hearing what you guys think of my writing and if I get good enough feedback for a certain drabble I may even go far enough to make it into a story if I can get enough for a plot.

Please review!

_Kattie _


	3. Lies, RedXRae, M

_Lies- Red X/Raven __**M**_

"Titans! Go!" Bird Boy ordered and his little side kicks sprang to life; jumping at me as ordered. Winking at Cutie as she went by, I focused my attention on the green guy; kicking him in the head and sending him spinning to the side. A blue blast went flying past me while a green bolt was sent at my feet; the heat of the attack felt through my suit.

"Careful there Cutie," I warned, throwing an X at her that pinned her to the wall. I knew then that for a while I wouldn't be getting any from her, but there were always others to fall back on that would be more than glad to warm my bed. As Jason Todd I get more than enough women coming my way because of my looks alone. Add on the fact that I've managed to slip past the Titans and am the wanted Red X and you've got one bad guy that girls love to fuck.

Distracted by my thoughts, the shapely Goth had time to grab me with her powers and throw me into the wall of a near by building; the wind knocked from me as I fell down on my hands and knees. "Give up now Red X!" the living traffic light told me; glaring at me from behind masked eyes. I can't really be one to talk about masks seeing as mine covers my whole head but his was just… _weird_.

"Or what? You'll blind me with your costume?" I retorted, knowing my come back was far from good but enough to tick off the irrational teen challenging me. Oh if only he knew I was screwing his 'innocent' alien girlfriend.

Holding back laughter from the way his masked eyes narrowed into slits, I dodged a punch thrown at me; unfortunately jumping back into the robot who was quick to tackle me to the ground. This was certainly a first for the Titans; actually being able to get hits on me before I ran off with the money or jewelry. They had either gotten better, or I didn't get as much sleep; my money on the later since the Titans were all but a joke.

Kicking away from the glowing guy, I back flipped away and just to the left of Cutie; quickly pushing her over before she could make a move to get at me. A yell of surprise left her lips as she went tumbling to the side and I took a couple of steps back to distance myself. There was little time to catch my breath; Bird Boy quickly advancing with speedy punches and flying kicks making me wonder if he even was a guy due to how far his legs were spreading. It _couldn't _have been comfortable.

"It's been fun Bird Boy, but it's time for me to leave," I announced, jumping back while dodging another hit and landing close to a sewer covering. It wouldn't take me long to get it open; dropping in and finding my way back to my bike being probably the easiest part. Within minutes the Titans would be lost in the sewer lines while I'd be back home taking a shower and counting my winnings. I would have to worry about Cutie showing them the way via sewers were it not for the fact that I never told her about it; let alone showed her. She'd only be able to lead them back to me if she took them down the road and straight to the house which would unearth _many _questions.

"Raven! Stop him!" the supposed 'leader' ordered as I made a move for my escape. Mid jump a cold feeling wrapped around my body and soon I was hanging upside down a few feet off the ground and away from the sewer. Craning my neck, I looked up to find black magic wrapped around my legs and torso; trapping my arms against my sides. I would have cared a whole lot less about all of this had it not been for the fact that there was a slipping feeling around my neck; the chain of Rachel's necklace starting to slip in between my mask and suit.

"Put me down!" I yelled, my reason alone so that the necklace didn't drop with the chance of me losing it.

"Not a chance. We've got you now Red X and you're not getting away," traffic light said with a triumphant smirk; his buddies standing next to him while the Goth concentrated on keeping me in the air.

"You dumb Fuck, put me down! It'll fall!" I yelled, but they didn't listen; just giving me odd looks. Pushing my hand against my leg as I tried to inch it towards my belt, I finally got a hold of an explosive. Thrashing around like a shark attacking its prey, I pushed my arms towards my head to free the explosive; all the while screaming as much random facts as I could just to distract them.

Finally, when I was really becoming desperate since my thrashing wasn't helping the falling of Rachel's necklace but at the same time was the only way that I could get free, I yelled out to bird boy, "I've fucked your pretty girlfriend!"

Seemingly the whole world froze then; everyone too shocked to move. "_What_?" The hate in his voice was so deep that it almost made him look like a threat; _almost_.

"I've fucked," I began; speaking each word clearly and slowly, "your pretty girlfriend. She's a real wild one in bed." Oh how I wished that I wasn't wearing my mask so that bird boy could see the smirk on my face, for I had just won; that much becoming joyously obvious when I could all but see the steam rising from his ears.

"Friend Robin! He lies!" Cutie yelled, glaring daggers at me before putting on an innocent look for her lover boy. This girl certainly knows how to play men; from this planet or not.

"Don't believe her Bird Boy," I said calmly, still thinking of the necklace that had thankfully stilled its movement while I tried to plan an escape. "Haven't you ever wondered why she isn't around during the day and why she sneaks out at night?" It was all I needed to say to have the Titans begin to turn against themselves, but it was just too easy to leave behind; I had to go on.

"How was it that Cutie described her sex with you? Dull? Passionless? Unsatisfying?" The look on his face made me feel like a giddy little boy running down the stairs to see what Santa left him in Christmas morning.

"You know what my favorite part of fucking her is? The way I make her so breathless that she can barely say my name, but I make her anyway."

The look on Robin's face told me that he just found out Santa wasn't real and I knew that I would be getting hit soon; looking forward to the attack so that I'd be able to get a more secure grab on Rachel's necklace.

"Raven, get him out of my sight," Robin hissed, his masked face never turning from my own as he spoke. If it weren't for my whole face mask, Robin would have seen that I too had just found out Santa wasn't real.

"What's wrong? Can't handle the truth?" I challenged. Trying to think of anything I could say to get me out of the Witch's magic hold.

"What you say is lies!" The leader yelled, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Ask your pretty whore! She can't deny that she loves the feeling of me inside of her; lives off the pleasure and keeping it in mind when she returns to the tower to put up with your less than satisfactory fuck," I sneered, smiling beneath my mask. The silence that followed told me that I had won; that the traffic light was close to breaking and wouldn't be able to stay noble for much longer.

"It's even better when she comes to my place after being in bed with you. Sure it's kinda like sloppy seconds, but she always _scrubs _after sleeping with you; can't stand the feeling afterwards. When Cutie finally climbs the stairs and into my bedroom, she's practically _quivering _with pleasurable tension; being me for the release she knows she can't get from you. You know, I might actually be worried about you stretching Cutie and having her come to me not as tight, but she's always the same: a glove two sizes too small. Tells me you're too small to do shit but hump like a fucking dog.

"I can only imagine how pleasing that would be."

Taking a step towards me, I knew that I would be released so he could 'rough me up' (although everyone knows that I would win) and that then I would be able to escape; Cutie probably coming to me later tonight with angry yells and heavy fists to bitch about what I said. _Not like it isn't true. _

Police sirens echoed about the city walls and I saw bird boy freeze; masked eyes narrowing. "Raven! Get him back to a holding cell at the Tower and keep an eye on him!" he ordered, running towards his 'motorcycle' (more like a toddlers bike if you ask me) while the tin guy and the green freak ran towards their car and Cutie took flight; all of them getting ready to leave before the cops got there to question. With a nod in her leader's direction, Raven began to fly away; my still captive body within her magic.

As we continued to move along, Rachel's necklace stayed relatively still on my neck; only sliding a little when the witch started to pick up speed. All I wanted to do was stay as still as possible, not even bothering to try and piss her off with cruel words and snide comments. None of that was as important as keeping Rachel's necklace; my whole body tense as we flew over the water and I feared that the gem would certainly weigh it down and drag it to the bottom of the ocean. Something like Titanic but not nearly as romantic and I'm not some old woman but a villain with a smart mouth and a lot of notches in my bed post.

When we started to lower towards the ground surrounding their stupidly shaped home, I felt the necklace slip and I locked up again; testing my arms to see if there was any more room to move them. None such luck.

"Fuck," I hissed, squeezing my eyes shut and trying to think of an escape while trying to remain calm. Panicking wouldn't help at a time like this and I needed my mind focused so I could have better chances of escaping.

In the midst of my thinking, there was a change in the air and I opened my eyes to find that I was inside of the tower now; still hanging upside down and being flown down hallways towards what I assumed to be some holding cell. "Taking me to your bedroom so we can fuck?" I asked, trying to distract her or just surprise her enough with my words that she'd loose some control over her magic and maybe drop me. Hell I'd take a drop on the head if it meant getting away.

But there was no reply and I found myself desperately trying to think of something to say so I could get away. "You know I wasn't lying about those things I said about Starfire." Saying her name sounded weird on my lips; so used to simply calling her Cutie. "She really is my fuck-buddy; a damn good one too."

Beneath my mask I licked my lips; unable to help myself while thinking of all my sexual adventures with the redhead.

"You're a pig," the witch finally spoke and I just chuckled.

"They all say that at first, but by the time I'm done with them they're all too breathless to even say my name," I said arrogantly, smirking even though she couldn't see it.

"And just what is your real name?" Actually looking over to where she was floating a couple of feet in front of me, I saw that her head was straight forward, but I could tell that almost all of her attention was on me.

"Now wouldn't you just love to know. I'm sure bird-boy would love to know too so that for once he wouldn't feel like such a failure when it came to catching masked villains. What? Does he think that if he can get me he'll be able to get Slade? Fucking ridiculous if you ask me. Trust me, I've worked with Slade and you can't stop him so your leader should stop while what little brains he has are still inside his head and not splattered on the ground," I warned, noting the way her head turned ever so slightly to glance in my direction before she turned front again; not saying a word.

"Robin will stop Slade, he's a good leader," the cloaked girl said quietly, as if talking to herself more so than talking to me.

"Tell me, how does bird-boy plan to track down Slade if he can't even keep tabs on his own _girlfriend_?! Almost every night she snuck out to screw around with me and he bought whatever lie she told him as long as at night she would fall asleep next to him; dreaming about _me_. Your 'leader' is a fucking idiot! You'd probably have more luck with your green boyfriend leading the team!" I yelled before being slammed harshly against a way; eyes squeezing shut in pain as my body fell limply to the floor.

"Shut up," she ordered me, glaring down at me from under her hood so that I only saw her eyes. Glancing around quickly, I saw that I was in an empty room with a mirror and a bolted closed door. Looking at the walls, I'd guess that they were sound proof which would make great for either a room devoted to having sex in or for torturing someone.

"You're mad," I stated simply, studying the girl from where I lay on the ground still held captive by her magic. Damnit, she wasn't taking any chances with me escaping. "That means that you doubt how well you really know your 'friends'; how much you really know Cutie. I think I know her better than you do; a lot better in fact."

My words made her glare intensify while the grip around my mid-section tightened and it began to hurt as I took in deep breaths; being forced to take in little shallow breaths of air that barely even counted for oxygen.

"You don't know anything but how to lie and steal. That's all you've ever been good at and all that you ever will be good at. My guess is that you didn't even graduate high school, probably forced to drop out after you robbed some 7 11 for a pack of cigarettes. At some point you probably had a girlfriend, maybe actually had some feelings for her too, but then she realized that you weren't going to go anywhere with your life except to prison and she dumped you. That left a scar and from then on you didn't stick to one girl for more than a week; breaking up and moving onto the next girl because you were afraid to stick around incase you got hurt."

There was a pause in her words which I was thankful for, not wanting to admit that what she was saying actually struck pretty close to home. For so long I'd shoved my past behind me, exactly where it belonged, and here she was bringing up all these things I didn't want to hear.

"Is this where you ask me how it makes me feel?" I mocked; glad to have the mask on for I'm sure that my eyes would betray my words.

"No, because I already know how you feel. Even with the mask, you're easy to read, Red X," the witch said evenly and I just glared at her from under my mask.

We stayed staring at each other for a while before bird-boy came bursting into the room, eyes narrowing once they spotted me but at the same time I could see the delight in his expression. It was probably something close to the look I get on my face when I see a hot piece of ass just waiting to be slept with; the look of pure joy from thinking of what is to come.

_Christ, this guy is really committed. Freak_.

"Thank you Raven for getting him here, I can handle things now," he said and I laughed.

"Same way you handle Cutie? In that case should I sneak out of a window now, or in two hours when you're asleep?" I asked, laughing at the expression on his face.

"You can bring that up as much as you want X, it's not true and doesn't mean anything," he said and I just raised my eyebrow.

"Isn't true? Now, see _that _is the lie. Raven's met me, you now?" I threw in, thinking back to those five minutes or so when I had been in her presence without a mask on; sneaking up on Cutie while they had been in the mall. Of course it had all played out that I had the wrong girl since Cutie couldn't possibly tell Goth girl that she had a lover especially since she could then report it to bird-boy.

The look on the girl's face told me that she clearly had no idea what I was talking about, so I quickly began to remind her. "I ran into you and Cutie at the mall and after groping her made up some shit lie that I had the wrong girl, apologized, and left. You look very good in black by the way; it does wonders for your figure," I threw in as an after though, looking over the pale girl's body once again; frustrated with the cloak that hid it.

"No," she whispered and I smirked, knowing that I had won.

"What? Don't tell me he's telling the truth Raven," bird-boy ordered but instead of answering she just shook her head, unable to do anything but stare at me with wide eyes. I felt her powers slip as the shock settled in and knew that I'd soon be able to make an escape; it was only a matter of waiting now for when bird-boy would explode and come running towards me. Then I'd finally be able to attack and get the hell out of here.

"I don't believe this," he muttered, racking a hand through his spiky hair which for some reason reminded me of a burnt pineapple.

"Sure it isn't Cutie you want in here to interrogate?" I asked simply before there was a growl and I was tackled to the ground, a fist flying into my face and making black spots dance before my vision.

Just as quickly as the attack had begun, it stopped; being yanked into the air by shaky magic. "Robin! Stop!" the cloaked Titan ordered, focusing on keeping me up and away from her out of control leader.

"Bring him down here Raven! I'll fucking kill him!" he swore and I laughed.

"Yeah _Raven_, bring me down! I'd love to see him try and 'kill' me," I taunted, wanting to be let go so that I could give this asshole a piece of my mind.

Pointing an accusing finger at me, bird-boy spoke with venom in his words. "Get him out of that damn suit and mask and away from any weapons. I want some answers and I want them _now_." Then, without a glance in my direction, he turned and left the room; slamming the door behind him.

The silence that followed was an annoying one; his exit not even dramatic enough to deserve a silence. "So… what do I have to do to convince you to let me keep the mask on? I've heard from many sources that I'm _excellent _with my tongue and hands." If I wasn't wearing a mask, I would have winked in Goth girl's direction, but she wouldn't have seen it anyway; too focused on staring at the door her leader had just left out of.

"I won't be the one undressing you, Cyborg will be," she said simply before the door opened and said robot walked in; looking pissed as hell at me. Spinning me around and shoving my face into the wall, a pair of heavy cuffs were placed on my wrists so that they were bound behind my back; the cold magic drifting away from my body as a shiver ran down my spine.

"Fucking scum," the robot muttered under his breath, taking off my belt and any other noticeable weapons.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" I asked only to receive no answer. "I know I have a bad reputation with the law, but one thing I will never lie about is the women I've slept with; good or not."

"But you are lying because Star would never sleep with scum like you," his spat, glaring at me with his one human eye before roughly leading me towards another room that didn't have any windows or mirrors of the sort. Here, I was stripped of my suit leaving me in briefs and my mask; a pair of dark grey sweats and a white wife beater soon replacing my suit. When it came time for the mask, I shut my eyes; taking in a deep breath to relax.

The material was pulled off and very slowly I opened my eyes to find the robot staring at me with fascination; as if all this time he'd been dying to know what I looked like. "What?" I snapped, shooting him a glare that made his eye widen slightly. From his reaction to my stares alone I could probably get used to this whole mask-less thing; it makes saying things a lot more fun since people can see the expression behind it.

Finally taking his eyes from my face, the robot looked down to where Rachel's necklace was hanging on my neck and his eyebrow lifted. "What's that?"

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're asking," I snapped, glaring at him and becoming defensive. True, I did steal it but that was a good 6 years ago so they really don't need to know about any of that. The only people who know about this necklace are Rachel, who's dead, Sam who probably moved out of state, and the old man I stole it from who, chances are, is dead.

"Yeah, and I'm a fairy princess," he replied sarcastically, reaching for Rachel's necklace. Quickly, I jerked my body backwards and brought my right leg up and around to roundhouse kick his head; being unstable with my hands cuffed behind my back and ending up stumbling into the wall after attacking. There was a groan as the robot stumbled around, unprepared for my kick and leaving me with enough time to make a bolt for the door.

There, I ran into some difficulty.

"Shit," I swore, staring at the keypad door lock that would take a combination I didn't have time to figure out.

Hearing heavy footsteps behind me, I turned around and would have held up my hands in surrender save for the fact they were cuffed behind my back. "Alright, I'll come quietly if you let me keep the necklace."

No budge, just a continuous stare at me.

"Please, it's all I have left of someone," I pleaded, feeling sick with myself for stooping so low as to ask a _Titan _for something, but also willing to do anything for the last thing I had to remember Rachel by.

There was a shift of weight from one foot to another before I was spun around once again and numbers were punched into the lock; the door sliding open with a soft chime. "Rob isn't gonna be happy about it," the robot mumbled under his breath, but made no other comment towards the necklace and led me down the hallway back towards the original room I had been in.

Upon entering said room, there was no one else in there, but now a desk and chair; the room reminding me a lot like the ones in CSI where they slide laminated pictures of dead people across the table. I was cuffed to a chair and then left alone in the room, waiting for bird-boy to come in and start yelling at me about one thing or another. Honestly I'm not even sure if it's legal for them to be holding me here since I'm a criminal and should be taken to the police to be judged for my crimes; not taken to the basement of some jealous boyfriend.

All of my other crimes, I had been captured on tape at one point or another so there was nothing to question me about really. No, I was being held here because there was reason to believe I screwed the leader's girlfriend and now he wanted revenge; most likely the chance to have someone hold me while he punched. When they got around to asking about the bruises, if they even cared, bird-boy would just tell them that I got them while they were in pursuit. Really, if you're gonna take the time to beat me up, at least man up and admit it.

"Aw, bird-boy, so glad that you could join me in this lovely room," I greeted said traffic-light; a charming smile placed on my lips. "Tell me, what have you come to question me about today? The creation of the universe or the new topic that came up today: me fucking your tight girlfriend? It's okay to take you time, this really is a touch choice to pick between," I said casually, sitting leaned back in my metal seat. The sudden punch to the jaw took me by surprise, and I'm sure that had it not been bolted to the ground, the chair may have fallen back.

Spitting out some blood, I grinned painfully. "Yes, talking bout the creation of the universe is something that can piss off even the most controlled of people."

"Cut the crap Red X, I want answers; _now_," bird-boy demanded and I stayed sitting silently; waiting for whatever questions he was going to ask me.

"What's your real name?"

"Susan Storm."

"How old are you?

"69."

"Your weight?"

"You'll have to buy me a drink first," I said before breaking out into laughter; glad that bird-boy could see how much I was making fun of him. It was also quiet entertaining to see his face turn so many different shades of red.

"Give me some goddamn answers!" he yelled, slamming his fists down on the table as the loud sound echoed through the box room.

"You want answers? I've been sleeping with Cutie for the past three, almost four months; her knowing I was Red X before she slept with me for the first time. Usually it's her that sneaks out to me, but I've actually come to the Tower a couple of times for a midnight snack-"

Once again I was punched; this on right in the nose causing it to break and bleed out. "Well isn't that just fucking fantastic," I spat, glaring at bird-boy.

"Raven, come fix his nose. I don't want to have to mop up any more blood than necessary," he said before turning and exiting the room.

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're cool," I muttered, spitting out whatever blood had run into my mouth. The coppery taste was much too familiar to disgust me anymore, spitting out my blood when a sufficient amount gathered in my mouth.

"You weren't lying," the cloaked Titan whispered in disbelief, staring at me and studying my face.

"Makes you feel bad for not believing me earlier, does it?" I questioned, tilting my head back so that the blood didn't run into my mouth.

"Stop, that'll only make the blood run into your mouth," she told me and I straightened my neck.

"Well that's where all the blood is going anyway, so why don't you fix it," I suggested sarcastically before the cold feel of her magic returned; this time on my face and causing me to experience what I can only describe as a brain freeze.

"Fuck that hurts," I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut while gripping the legs of the chair my wrists were cuffed to. The bone snapped back into place and I let out another low groan, not even noticing when the cold of her magic was replaced by the coldness of a wet cloth. Opening my eyes once again, I saw the white (turning red with my blood) cloth held to the skin beneath my nose and wanted to take it away, but unable to due to the cuffs.

"There's blood on your shirt," the witch pointed out after she had finished cleaning off my face. I looked down to find that there was in fact blood drops on the white material and shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing I can really do," I said, shaking my wrists and jingling the cuffs to prove my point. Even after that she stayed staring at my chest and I began to wonder how tight the shirt really was.

"Get me out of these cuffs and I can show you what's beneath my clothes," I teased, winking at her playfully. Christ, I really do hit on anything that has a vaginal and thin waist. The way her eyes looked, however, made me believe that she wasn't just checking me out. After some silence, the cloaked girl reached across the table and slowly, _carefully_, pulled at the silver chain that was around my neck before the gem was revealed and she all but dropped the necklace and fell back into her seat.

Swirling within her purple eyes, there was something familiar. A look of shock, hurt, disbelief, and some underlying… love?

"Where did you get that?" It was then that I finally realized just what she was staring at and my fingers twitched with the need to reach up to where Rachel's necklace now rested on the bloodied shirt.

"What's it matter to you?" I asked, eyes narrowing and body tensing; ready to fight in case the witch tried to steal it.

There was silence and I watched as the emotions unfolded from within her eyes. "I thought it was lost. God, I searched that area for so long and couldn't find anything."

Her words were spoken so softly that I almost didn't hear them; not that hearing them mattered much since I didn't understand what the hell she was talking about.

"Where did you get that?" she asked again; her voice more demanding this time with heavy hints of anger in it.

"It's _mine_," I hissed dangerously, pushing away the nagging feelings in the back of my head that I didn't quiet understand.

"Where's the man you stole it from?!" she demanded.

Thinking of the old man that had owned the jewelry shop, I said calmly,

"He's dead."

After saying those words, I was left to do nothing but watch thing unfold. There were no openings in the room, yet I felt a breeze pick up; brushing past my ankles and tickling the sensitive hairs on the back of my neck as it blew by behind my head. I looked around to see if I could find out where the air was coming from, but there was nothing; my eyes being drawn back to the only other person in the room with me.

It couldn't be her doing this, could it?

The way her eyes had begun to turn red and take on a sharper look as black magic swirled around her; I knew that that it was the witch doing this and that I could be in some serious danger especially since I was cuffed to a fucking chair.

"Raven!" It was the traffic-light that called out to his levitating teammate; my eyes darting over to the now open doorway to see him and the robot close behind. They both looked concerned which may have made me feel better about my safety except for the fact that they were clearly only concerned for the crazy bitch causing all the problems.

"Cyborg, get Red X out of here! We can't have Raven hurt him." Hearing those words made me feel a bit more secure about my future with the living; watching as the robot quickly ran over to me and just cut the handcuffs with some random tool he pulled out of his finger.

"Come on," he then ordered me, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the exit. We were almost there when the cold feeling rushed over me and my legs were suddenly stuck together; my upper body being pulled around as I was quickly flipped around so that I was hanging upside down with my arms hanging towards the ground.

"Fuck," I yelled, feeling the fast wind whipping at my hair and fabric of the clothes. There was split second between me seeing the wall flying towards me until I actually hit it, letting out a groan as I slid towards the ground; released from her magic. Opening my eyes, I looked over at the witch to see bird-boy holding her or some shit; slowly comforting her and calmly her down.

"Shit, Rob! His head!" the robot yelled over to his leader, crouching down next to me. Everything was hazy as I tried to focus but found that it took too much energy; energy that I could feel slipping quickly.

"Fix it," was all the leader said, holding the shaking girl in his arms while looking over at me.

"I don't know how. Raven takes care of all the medical things," he admitted and I groaned. But of course she does because it would unfair if anyone _but_ the girl that just tried to kill me was the only one who also knew how to heal me.

"Well figure out how to damnit!" bird-boy ordered.

"Robin we have to get him to a hospital. He's bleeding from the head!"

So that's what happened to me. Wonderful, more bleeding. Hmm wonder if it'd be possible for me to get a restraining order against bird-boy and witch lady so that they can't hurt me anymore.

"No! Find out how to fix him and fix him, but we are _not _taking him to a hospital!" And then the topic was closed for arguing. My vision swam when I was picked up by the robot, being taken from the room and past the crazy woman who had seriously fucked up my head.

"He killed him, Robin. Christ, he killed Jason."

I blacked out.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

A nightmare of Rachel's death startled me from my sleep; bolting up from lying down with my eyes wide open. Not a second later, I was curled up in a ball holding my head as my eyes watered from the intense brightness and my head pounded.

"Fuck," I groaned, finally calming down when things stopped hurting as much. Without opening my eyes, I began to take in my surroundings via all the other senses. My hands told me that there were bandages wrapped around my head, the rest of my body confirming that I was lying on a bed of some sort; a pillow beneath me and some thin sheets over my sweat pant-wearing legs telling me this. The air smelt clean and there was a faint beeping noise. Add in how bright the walls are and I knew that I was in some kind of medical room.

_So bird-boy took me to the hospital after all_. I thought before a door slid open and metal shoes began walking on a tiled floor.

_Never mind_.

"Mind turning down the lights?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed knowing that if I opened them again my head would only start pounding.

"Raven said you'd be waking up soon," was all the person, who I was able to identify as the robotic guy from his deep voice, said before the lights went down and I was able to relax my eyes; taking a chance and opening them a crack.

The lights had in fact been turned down, making it much easier on my head to look around and relax as much as I could while still technically being held captive by the 'good guys'.

"Fucking psychotic bitch," I muttered under my breath, rubbing my head as it throbbed.

"Don't talk about Raven that way; she saved your life asshole," the guy said strictly and I just stared at him.

"She's the one that put my life in danger to begin with!" I reminded him and there was silence. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Now put a pair of handcuffs on me and take me to prison; I want out of this crazy place." To emphasize my point, I held out my arms as if waiting for the cuffs to be placed upon them.

"Robin still wants to question you," the robot said and I wanted to smack myself in the forehead.

"What is there to question me about? They'll find out all of my information when I'm taking to prison and I've already admitted to fucking his girlfriend so there's nothing else he needs to know."

"He wants to know who Jason is and why you killed him." I froze after hearing these words.

"How does he know about Jason?" I finally asked, feeling weird referring to myself in third person.

"Raven keeps saying that you killed him; that you killed Jason and she seems pretty upset about it. She only saved you so that she could figure out what you did with him," the robot explained and I slowly nodded my head; trying to figure out just what the hell was going on with this witch and wondering how she knew me… or well how she knew Jason because obviously she knows me as Red X. Ugh all this weird third person crap is starting to give me a headache.

"How does she know Jason?" A light went on in my head after I asked this question, but I pushed it away; dubbing the idea totally impossible and just _crazy _to even think about.

_No, she's dead. _

"Just said he's some guy from her past; a friend maybe? Look man, I don't know, but Robin wants you back for questioning once you wake up so come on, lets get moving," he ordered, undoing the hand cuff that was attached to the side of the makeshift hospital bed.

"Can I take a piss first and maybe get some pain killers? My head is killing me." There was a sigh, but my requests were granted and not ten minutes later I was back in the same room as before with bird-boy and the witch waiting for me.

"Well well, if it isn't my two favorite people in the world. Tell me bird-boy, how's the girlfriend? Grumpy now that I'm not there to satisfy her?" My comment made said_ boy's _jaw clench tightly to the point where I was sure his teeth would break; making me laugh inwardly at how easy it was to get a rise out of him.

"Lets get this straight Red X, we're the ones that ask questions and you answer _or else_," bird-boy threatened me and smirking at them, I waved my cuffed hand as well as I could; signaling them to go on.

"Where did you get that necklace?" The witch asked, jumping right to it.

"I stole it from a guy," I told her, remembering every detail and precaution I had taken to steal Rachel's necklace from the jewelry shop.

"What happened to the guy you stole the necklace from?" It was bird-boy's turn to ask a question; the girl too upset or something to ask me anything.

"I don't know, he's probably dead. I've stolen a lot of things and tend to not keep track of what happens to the people; just the merchandise," I said indifferently, throwing in a shrug as I relaxed into the metal seat.

"Did you kill a man named Jason Todd?"

My head snapped up to look at the cloaked woman when she asked this question; my neck moving so quickly that I was sure for a second that I had gotten whiplash.

"How do you know that name?" I asked, my voice barely over a whisper as I held my breath awaiting her answer.

"That does matter," bird-boy interrupted and I nearly exploded within my seat.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about so stay out of it!" Then I turned my attention back to the girl. "Tell me how the hell you know that name!" I ordered her, trying to stand up in my seat and escape. The cuffs cut into my wrists and I knew that the surrounding skin was raw, most likely bleeding in some places.

"Did you kill him?!" she yelled at me, standing from her seat. Bird-boy had also stood up by now and was watching us like we were wild animals; afraid to interfere incase he got hurt.

"Why do you care about him out of all the other people I've killed?!" I demanded, my body aching to be set free from the cuffs that bird-boy kept eyeing as if wondering if they would hold.

"Because I loved him! I loved him and you killed him and took my necklace!" she screamed and all the metal in the room pretty much exploded; all bolts coming loose and everything just collapsing. I may not be made of metal, but I also collapsed; numb from what she had said.

"I didn't kill him," I finally whispered, my heart breaking at the sound of her sobs but at the same time I had never felt so high in my life. As the feeling of high escaladed, the throbbing in my head came back ten fold and I found it hard to think. "I wanted to for a long time, Christ, I wanted to for so long, but I never did. I could never kill myself," I spoke softly before looking up at the female Titan in the room with me; searching for eyes for the answer I longed to see.

It was there.

"Rachel," I breathed out, feeling my eyes glaze over with long held in tears for my lover. "You're alive."

Then, unable to hold onto reality for any longer, I blacked out once again.

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

So I'm just going to answer the first question I'm sure is going to pop up into anyone's minds after they read the first paragraph or two:

Yes, this drabble is about my story _When The Dead Live_. I've been having such horrible writer's block for that story (and all of my stories in general), but this one part stuck with me so I wrote it out so that I could post it and hopefully give something that anyone can enjoy to read.

No, I have not died; I've simply entered high school and it is a lot more time consuming than middle school. I've had seriously no time to write and the only reason I was able to write this out and get it posted today is because I stayed home sick.

What I've written in this drabble is not for sure going to happen when I actually get about to writing updates for _When The Dead Live_. I'm constantly changing my mind with things so I never know how the story could play out. Like I said, this was just something that was stuck in my head and I wanted to get something updated since I know it's been such a long time.

Now for like the big, hugely important thing. **I need a beta-reader**, plain and simple. I used to have one, but schedules didn't work out so we had to part ways and now I have no one to rebound my ideas off and it's totally killing me with all the writer's block I've been experiencing. Like seriously, I'm able to write two sentences and then get stuck, come back to them later, and totally _hate _what I wrote so I'm back at square one. It's that way with pretty much every story and since I refuse to simply give up, I'm asking for help.

If you'd like to be my beta-reader or just someone I can rebound ideas off, then please contact me in some way. You can view my email from my profile, PM me, or just drop a review and I'll contact you from there. It doesn't have to be a full time commitment nor does it have to be for all of my stories. If you want to help with just one story, that's fine. If you want to just help with one chapter, that's also fine.

I'm extending this offer to you all (my wonderfully-lovely readers) because chances are that you know my style of writing better than a random person I may pick to beta because of what it says on their profile. I need someone who understands my style and will kinda know where I'd be likely to go with things so that our ideas aren't clashing and everything runs smoothly. So please, if you're interested in helping me out with any of my stories that would be wonderful. I need help with all of my currently posted Teen Titan stories and even some that I haven't posted yet. If you're interested in helping me out with a story that I've yet to post, that's fine too. Just means you get a sneak peek of the twisted ideas that lie within my mind ;)

On that note, I'm still of course accepting requests for a pair/idea to drabble about so keep those coming and keep the reviews coming too please! The coupling voted for most as my next drabble was Red X and Starfire so that's what will be coming up next and I have plans for a steamy chapter 

Not counting this extremely long author's notes, this chapter was about 13 ½ pages so I hope you all enjoyed it!

Please review and **contact me if you'd like to be my beta-reader**/temporary helper or whatever you'd like to be considered. I could _really_ use the help!

_Kattie_


	4. Closer, SladeStarfire, M

_Closer__- Slade/Starfire- __**M**_

The way her heart was beating rapidly in her chest nearly drove me crazy as I looked down at the trembling girl. Lips parted to let in short, quick breaths, I knew that I was driving her just as crazy as she was me. With a steady hand, much unlike I imagined hers to be, I just barely caressed the curve of her neck. My fingers rested on her pulse and as I continued to stare down at her, I marveled at how her pulse quickened. All it took was a look and simple touch to turn her into putty. Yes, this girl certainly had driven me beyond crazy.

"Child," I whispered, "you look frightened." I knew she was anything but frightened, but it was amusing to drag the answers I wanted out of her by whatever means, even if in the end she didn't mean what she said.

"I'm not," she attempted to convince me and the hold on her neck grew tight, her pulse staying steady but still as frantic as ever.

_You let me violate you_

"Now are you afraid?" My eyes were searching her for the answer I so badly wanted to hear, but it wasn't there and her answer confirmed it.

"No," she told me and a growl came forth from my throat. No longer gentle with my touches, I tightened my grip on her throat even more and shoved her back against the stone wall. A gasp fell from her lips as a sneer twisted mine and my hand slowly began to cut off her air.

"Tell me Child, are you still not afraid?"

She couldn't answer me because she could barely breathe, but from the way her nails clawed into the flesh of my hand and from how quickly her pulse was thumping against my hand, I knew she was and it continued to pull me over the edge of insanity.

_You let me desecrate you_

Slowly, I brought my other hand to the hem of her skirt, raking my nails across the flesh on the inside of her thigh before pulling my hand out from between her legs and dragging it up her skirt to the exposed flesh of her stomach. The skin here was just as tan and smooth as the rest of her, something I came to know after many times of running my hands over her naked body, but still I explored her stomach and lower back like it was the first time my fingers had come to torture her.

When I noticed that my touching of her body gave no new reaction other than the gasping I heard from me choking her, my grip tightened still more around her throat. An idea came to mind and keeping my hand around her throat, I dropped down into a squat, noticing then just how hard I had gotten as I found it difficult to become comfortable.

Looking up at her, I saw that despite me choking her, she had an aroused glaze over her eyes as she stared down at me and especially the bulge showing through my sweatpants. Never taking my eyes from her, I slowly brought my face closer to her and took in a breath, smelling the strawberry lotion I know she applies every morning after showering to clean up the mess I leave between her legs the night before.

_You let me penetrate you_

"Do you taste as good as you smell Child?" I asked her before placing a kiss upon the side of her stomach; a spot I knew to be rather sensitive.

I continued to kiss along her stomach, glad that I had yet to shave today so that my stubble could scratch along her skin as I moved towards another area of her flat stomach. While my grip on her throat had loosened some while exploring her skin, it began to tighten again when I slid my tongue out between my lips and licked along her skin.

"Mm Child, you do taste as wonder as you smell," I murmured against her skin, my free hand sliding up the back of her leg as I pressed the side of my face against her stomach. Lazily, I licked along her skin once again; delighted with the way she trembled and sucked in her stomach while arching her back. I continued to lick along her skin before circling along her naval, slipping my tongue into the dip of her stomach while my free hand continued to climb up the back of her leg till it came to the curve of her ass while I groped happily.

_You let me complicate you_

Now her breathing had become heavier, heart beating wildly against my hand as I continued to squeeze harder at her throat and continued to torment her with my tongue. The more I began to get into my actions, the harder my hand squeezed her throat. It got to the point where she was making gasping choking noises while digging her nails into my hand, my fingers leaving bruises on the graceful curve of her neck as I bit into the skin just above her belly button. My free hand dug into her thigh and grabbed tightly, also leaving bruises as I pulled her leg towards me while pushing her away by her throat and was still kissing her stomach.

Her eyes were clouded from a lack of air as her face began to turn pale, but from the way she gently bit into her bottom lip and pushed her head back against the wall while her fingers dug deeper into my hand, I knew she was enjoying it. The thing that was most beautiful was the fact that she could break every bone in my body with a flick of her wrist, but she was so vulnerable and much too desperate for my touch to even consider the thought.

_Help me_

My thoughts were so far gone from my body that I didn't even realize I was slowly killing her until she called out my name weakly while gripping my hand so tightly she nearly broke it. Coming back to reality, I looked up to see tears in her eyes and dark purple bruises lining her neck that had also lost all color aside from the bulging blue veins that stood out as a sharp contrast against the drained tan of her skin. Keeping hold of her leg, I released the hand that was around her throat and let her crumble forward over my shoulder. She was nearly unconscious.

My only regret is that I had let myself get so out of control when it came to her. I didn't care about the amount of bruising I had caused her body or the blood I had drawn from biting her too hardly. I didn't even care that I had cut off her air for so long because I know that at any moment she could have stopped those things. Never, however, could she have stopped me from loosing control of myself the way I had which is why it bothered me so deeply.

_I broke apart my insides_

I continued to think over the troubling matter as I stood and readjusted the hold I had on her legs while the rest of her body was draped over my shoulder and hanging down limply. Obtaining a good grip on her toned legs, I carried her over to the large and vastly comfortable, silk-sheeted king bed that rested in the center of what has come to be _our_ room.

"Ssh Child, rest," I told her softly when she tried to speak to me after I laid her down on of top the sheets. Her unfocused emerald eyes caught my own dark brown ones before she nodded and allowed herself to fall into what I can only ever imagine to be an unpleasant rest after how I had just treated her. I wanted it that way though. I wanted her to loose sleep and constantly be haunted by the way I, and only I, can touch her and leave such an eternal mark. I wanted it so that every time another man touched her, she would compare him to me and find herself disappointed by the time he was done because he could never give her what I do; never make her feel the way _I _do.

_Help me_

It made me dizzy with delight to watch as her eyebrows furrowed together in her sleep as she tossed her head lightly from one side of the pillow to another, red bangs flopping lazily along. It was when her hands fisted in the sheets that I knew just what kind of dream she was having about me and it made me feel a sort of giddiness that I'm sure young children get on Christmas morning upon seeing all the presents and waiting to unwrap them. The exotic woman sprawled out on my bed is my one present under the tree and I watch fascinated as she unwraps herself for me.

The way she bit her bottom lip told me that what my dream-self was doing to her felt good and s he was trying to keep from voicing it so that I wouldn't become too harsh with new reinforcement behind my methods of pleasing her. Her silence didn't last long, however, when a low moan left her parted lips while she rubbed her thighs together and her knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets so tightly. Gently, I reached over and felt her pulse to find that it was racing which please me, though not nearly as much as watching her chest rise and fall with each deep breath did. My dream-self must have been doing something to her breasts as she arched her back off the bed to present hardened nipples while her head fell to the side and she breathed heavily. It was when she started rotating her hips in a tortuously slow rhythm while her back arched and her breasts rose and fell with each airless breath she took that I grew painfully hard and knew that if I didn't have her then I would surely go and destroy the whole god damn city.

_I've got no soul to sell_

"Slade," she moaned throatily as her hips began to move faster and she started kneading the sheets and digging her nails into the mattress as if it were my shoulders. Just the thought of her nails scratching down my back made a delicious shiver run down my spine as my erection twitched happily from the sound of her calling out my name once again while arching her back into the air but never loosing the rhythm with her hips.

It truly was a gorgeous sight to see, but I could no longer just stand by and watch. I needed her now more than I'd ever needed anyone before and had I not been so god damn horny, I probably would've worried over the fact that she was affecting me so much. None of that mattered, however, when I went over to her sleeping form and gently ran my hand up the inside of her leg until I was met with dampened panties each time she thrust her hips forward while my dream-self fucked her brains out.

_Help me_

It truly was a sight to see and I couldn't help but coax her along through the dream by ghosting my fingers over her breast teasingly. There was no reaction until I scrapped my nail over her nipple and her back arching into my hand as I cupped her breast and she took in a sharp breath. My free hand slipped between her open legs so that every time s he thrust her hips forward she would grind against my open palm, the action bring out gasping moans.

Her hips began to move faster as her breaths shortened and I knew that she was getting closer to her orgasm so I quickly grabbed her hips and pushed her down harshly onto the bed, a scream leaving her lips as her eyes shot open.

"Time to wake up, _Child_," I hissed to her, gripping her hips tightly as I forced her down into the mattress and left finger prints on her skin. For a moment her eyes were dazed and unfocused before they locked with mine and immediately widened as an animal need bled into them; a look that before this I didn't believe she could posses. She looked down at our position, me holding her down while settled between her spread legs with her body arching towards me. It was a rather suggestive position which seemed to be all she could pick up on as she bit her bottom lip and looked up at me innocently.

_The only thing that works for me_

There was nothing innocent about her next move though and quiet frankly I would be furious if she did try to remain innocent when she knows that I know the real her. I see what her idiot _friends _turn a blind eye to; the sultry fluttering of her eyelashes and captivating way she sways her hips when she ever gets around to walking instead of flying. I see the way her legs become a goddess all of their own when she throws on a pair of heels, let alone the black stilettos she wears with the ruby necklace when otherwise naked. It's me and me alone that has gotten to see how her eyes roll back in her head as her stomach clenches and her rib cage rises to make a slopping valley of her stomach while an orgasm racks her body. It is only I that has felt the crescents of her nails being permanently scarred into one's shoulders as warm blood slowly trailed down my back to assure me that I was doing a good job of pleasing her.

While my hands were still holding down her hips, she lifted up the top half of her body and pressed her chest against my own while never taking her eyes from mine. Resting her weight on her arm, she brought up her other hand to gently run her fingers through my dark brown hair; pulling at the hairs on the nape of my neck while kissing along my jaw. My fingers dug deeper into her hips as she continued to lick and kiss along my throat and jaw, continuing to pull at my hair but now also scratching over the tops of my shoulders which made chills run down my spine as I let myself be drawn closer to her. The game we were playing right now was a dangerous one, submitting before fiercely taking back control and leaving our marks on one another with no end to it in sight.

_Help me get away from myself_

Eventually I couldn't take it any longer and had to have her pulled closer, wrapping one of my arms around her waist and using it to tug her lower body against mine while my other hand continued to grip onto her side tightly. She had no complaint on this and instead wrapped her other arm around my neck and throwing her head back while arching her chest towards my face knowing that I had yet to taste the skin there due to her inferior armor. Releasing her side, I quickly reached up with my free hand to the back of her neck where I knew the clasp to her armor would be; undoing it before throwing the metal piece across the room where it landed with a muted thud on the fur rug before skidding onto the cement ground with a shriek. Without pause, I quickly got off her tight purple top which was also thrown across the floor, glad to find my little whore wasn't wearing a bra.

Christ did she look gorgeous right now with her naked chest peeked with hard nipples arched in my direction ad her head thrown back, neck craned to let me see the dark bruises I had left her from earlier. Over her chin, I could see her plump lips parted as she took in shallow breaths, the faintest curve of her lashes seen just on either side of her nose while all else was hidden from my view. It wasn't just her face and breaths that made her stunning to look at right now, however, because her legs were also in graceful poses that made me rethink just how long they truly were.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

With one leg hooked over my waist and other one hooked across the backs of my knees, her little purple miniskirt had ridden up quiet a lot to show off the still tan skin of her upper thighs and a slight shine from her arousal seeping through what I'm sure are purple cotton bikini cut panties. The woman in my arms is no whore while in her 'hero' outfit despite how revealing it is and only dresses as one when I order her to. Pulls off the look of a street whore dangerously well for someone usually seen so innocently. But hell, that was the whole reason it's so sex to see her that way because it's me who can twist her to my every will with just a few words and gentle strokes.

I trailed my fingers slowly along her neck, applying the slightest pressure to the dark bruises earning a whimper before moving on to her collar bone. Where my fingers went, my mouth followed; kissing along her neck and over her shoulder while my hand continued to drift further down her chest until I got to the tops of her breast. Seeing the way she watched my every move so impatiently, but too afraid to speak up, while biting into her bottom lip and occasionally letting her head and jaw drop as I bit into a sensitive place along her shoulders made me wonder how a man could say he's had the best women in bed if he's had yet to sleep with the beautiful creature in my arms. There's of course one other man I know of, the one she gave her virginity to, and thinking of them together so intimately always makes me want to go and kill the annoying child for thinking that he could dare and lie a hand upon her without my permission.

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

While it was a pity to have such a woman as herself 'owned', but it's exactly the relationship that was between us. I owned her completely. If I wanted her to do something, _anything_, she would do it with a grim look on her face at the most because she knows that to go against me would be like suicide. Do something I didn't like and I could throw our affair at the Titan's feet; pictures and some rather favorable videos that I can give as evidence. It would completely ruin her so for that reason alone she would never dare to go against me, but she would also never do anything that would jeopardize loosing what I alone can give to her. Yes, I alone have turned the Titan's golden girl little Miss Perfect into something of a sex addict; noticeably more irritable and not as glowing when it's been a while since I paid her a night time visit. No, the pretty boy scum could never do something like that and just the fact that she had given up so easily to his pressuring disgusted me.

"Ahh," she cried out, tugging at my hair while pressing her chest forward as her head fell back limply and she moaned while digging her hips into my thighs. I pulled back slightly to look down at her section of her chest I had been kissing upon to see deep and already bruising bite marks in her skin; the sight making me smirk because even my painful bite could still make her hot for more. Yes, she is in fact a gorgeous creature to explore and toy with in bed.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

I kissed around the bite mark gently, stroking her side as an act to calm her down until she finally released my hair and relaxed her chest as her breathing also calmed. "You're so ready to react to my every touch, Child. It's breath taking to watch," I whispered against the curve of her throat, running my hand down her naked back and quickly growing frustrated with the waist band of her skirt as it got in the way of me feeling more of her silky skin.

"You wear too much clothes for my liking, Child," I commented, tugging at the hem of her skirt angrily. She smiled coyly before unwrapping her arms from around my neck and running them slowly down her chest, cupping here breast teasingly before trailing them down to where her skirt began. My eyes followed her hands as they moved further down, going to the side of her skirt where the small zipper was before slowly pulling down the skirt to reveal her bikini cut purple panties just as I suspected.

_My whole existence is flawed_

"Please," she begged me, running her hands up my still-clothed chest, "let me undress you." I didn't even look at her face as she spoke to me, too mesmerized by her wonderful curves and tan skin to think look at anything else.

"Only the shirt. I don't what you getting what you want too quickly. You have to work for it, Child," I reminded her and she nodded, trailing her hands back down my shirt to the hem of it where she quickly grabbed and all but ripped off my shirt; leaving me barely enough time to lift my arms so that she could pull the material up over my head. Awe filled her eyes as she took in my chest, fingers hesitantly reaching out towards my skin while watching my face for approval. I gave a nod and she smiled at me before her fingers touched my skin and I let a relaxed sigh pass through my lips. She does this every time we're together, touch my chest and trace the many scars on it, but yet it never gets old; her touch never failing to alight a stirring in the pit of my stomach as fire broke out along where her fingers touched. If I'm a heartless bastard and this is how she affects me, I can only image in what I do to her when I caress her. Christ how she must be tortured; the thought bringing a twisted smile to my handsome face, as she calls it.

_You get me closer to God_

The sparkle in her eyes reminded me of how truly innocent and childish the _girl _before me is and I can't help but feel the slightest hint of disgust towards myself for touching a 'child' the way I have. It's when I remember, however, the dark glint in her eye and the way her emerald eyes roll back in her head while she licks her lips and her breasts bounce with each thrust that the disgust went away and a satisfied smirk met my lips as I thought of what I have turned her into. While it's true that I have probably tainted her beyond all repair, there is still that part of her that clings to innocence; the part of her that still marvels at my many 'battle' scars despite how many times she's seen them.

"How did you get this one?" she asks me often, running her fingers gently over the tight skin that remains after some bloody fight years ago. She's always so delicate with her touches, afraid that maybe she'll hurt me; that the wound still hurts and touching it too heavily will cause it to break open and bleed all over again.

"This one looks like it's still healing," she pointed out, running a finger just barely along the side of a scar that ran across my side; going on from my back to mid stomach.

_You can have my isolation_

"I've had that one for years, Child. It's done all the healing it can," I said, thinking back briefly to the dark day it happened before quickly shutting that out of my mind. Upon hearing my response, she circled around me so that she was back in front; placing herself in my lap in such a way that would be sensual, but wasn't because at the moment we were so comfortable with each other. It was odd, to have a practically naked and most certainly still horny woman in my lap, but to feel no need to have her laid beneath me because I was content with her just being there. The thought unnerved me slightly.

"How'd you get it?" I know she had no idea of knowing the question would upset me and that it was unfair to punish her for something she didn't know, but at the same time I couldn't help but let my anger take hold of me; gripping onto her arms tightly and shaking her slightly.

"Why can't you just leave it alone?" I demanded, staring down at her angrily as fear rose up in her previously calm eyes.

"Please Slade, I didn't mean- please, you're hurting me," she begged me and I sneered.

_You can have the hate that it brings_

"Don't pretend like you don't enjoy it, my little _whore_." With that said I gripped the back of her head tightly, fisting her hair and using it to pull her face to mine so that there was but an inch of empty space between us. Our breath mingled in a way it never had before and I had the sudden urge to kiss her until she couldn't breathe and was left with bruised lips, but to do so would be against our rules. There were few rules we had between each other when it came to our affair. Of course number one being to not fall in love, number two to keep it a secret, and the third was to never kiss because that could make things become too personal.

"I'm a villain. Rules are meant to be broken," I whispered before pulling her forward and closing the space between us.

The kiss was very brief and a rather scary experience as my mind circled and I was left off balance; glad to be sitting as she quickly squirmed out of my arms and my lap all together. "Get back here," I ordered her, but she shook her head while keeping a hand to her lips; eyes wide with emotions I was finding hard to read. "Get the fuck back here," I demanded and she began to tremble, but still would not come forward.

_You can have my absence of faith_

"Child."

No response.

"Starfire."

She looked up to meet my eyes, but still did not come forward. "Please, come here," I asked nicely, a word in my wildest dream I would have never thought to use to describe myself. "I… I didn't mean to yell," I began, feeling entirely awkward and not at all like myself as I began to try and apologize to her. "Just… just come here." There was hesitation before finally she came back towards me.

"No breaking the rules," she reminded me and a smirk met my lips.

_You can have my everything_

"Haven't you been paying attention, Child? All I do is break the rules." She remained unfazed by my attempt of humor and I began to think that something may actually be troubling her.

"Don't break the rules," she said again and I narrowed my eyes.

"But I want to kiss you. I want to _taste _you. Why won't you let me do that?" There was more hesitation before finally she gave in and came forward, kissing me as if it was a dare from some friend in elementary school, but the stiffness soon faded as my hands molded back to her body and her fingers tangled in my hair; pulling herself closer to me as we continued to kiss. Aw yes, I always knew that breaking the rules was the right thing to do; loving the way her body reacted as my hands did one thing and my lips and tongue did another leaving her dizzy and not knowing which to react to or whether to just give up all together.

_Help me_

Either way, I wasn't going to stop and I swear if she tried to break away from me now I'd beat her until she couldn't walk and then there'd be no getting away from it. While I'm not exactly for it, I'm not afraid to resort to forcing myself upon her if she tried to tell me no because I know in the end she'll give in and enjoy it. No, there was no stopping now and I don't believe she wanted me to stop anyway; pressing herself closer and gripping my shoulders as she wrapped her legs around my torso. Neither of us had stopping in mind as I lowered her back onto the bed and trailed my fingers over her body; running them down to her legs that were still wrapped around my body.

Her skin was hot against mine as I trailed my hands over it, my mouth never leaving hers save for the few seconds we pulled away for air. Her kiss, it was intoxicating and I clung to it as she dug her nails into my arms and shook under my touch. The way she gently bit and tugged at my lower lip was playful but all the more sexy since it was so unlike anything I would imagine her to do. This woman truly is full of surprises, something I continued to learn as she hooked her fingers on the waist band of my sweats and began to pull them down. If weren't for the fact that I was sure I was going to go crazy if I wasn't inside of her within the minute, I would have objected to letting her taking the lead in this dangerous dance of ours.

_Tear down my reason_

But I was going to go crazy and I needed to be inside of her, _now_. Every bit of her had flooded my sense and completely taken over, from the way her body looked under mine to how her skin felt under my finger tips and how she smelt of sex and an evil temptation that was my sweetest calling. For the first time in what seemed like a very long time, I broke away from her lips that were left red and already a dark blue from bruising.

"Christ you look gorgeous covered in bruises," I confided against the curve of her neck, hands gently stroking her sides as I became oblivious to all else. There was something truly wonderful about how we were right there; just lying in each other's presence with the heavy weight of lust on our shoulders, but suppressing it for some untold reason. I honestly can't even say why I was holding off fucking her until she couldn't stand, but I was despite how much my erection ached and my muscles coiled in the preparation for sweet release.

_Help me_

"Child," I whispered against her skin and she stilled her movements. I had nothing to say after that and she squirmed under my stare, still breathing heavily and drawing my attention down to her bruised neck as it expanded and shrunk with each breath. "Does it hurt?" I asked, just barely ghosting my fingers over the bruised flesh. Already I knew the answer, that it did in fact hurt, to breathe even, but I wanted to make sure it hurt. I wanted to be sure she was in pain because it was only fair after all the pain she causes me.

"Yes," she moaned breathlessly, so unbelievably lustful that even when I caused her pain, it still caused her pleasure because she was aching for my touch that badly. The thought left me so unbelievably hard that I groaned in a horrible mixture of pleasure and pain, holding my body up on my arms as I let my head drop forward so that it rest between the valley of her breasts while I breathed heavily.

_Its' your sex I can smell_

There really was no reason for me to be so overworked like this and I couldn't explain why I was. Hell, for all I know the reason is because it'd been so long since I've been to bed with her and my body is on some type of over load from holding in so much seamen or some other scientific reason like that.

"Slade, please," she begged, tired of waiting and resorting to begging just so that I would please her. What a beautiful whore I've turned this innocent girl into. It really is a satisfying thing to learn that you've completely caught someone on their back with their legs spread wide, still wondering how they even got there in the first place but enjoying the new feelings too much to dare stop and ask. That is exactly where I have her now and it makes me dizzy to think about.

_Help me_

"I've been unfair to you, Child. Pleasing my own needs but not yours," I began and she nodded with her eyes squeezed shut, biting at her bottom lip as I spoke; my lips brushing the sensitive skin of her breasts with each word I formed. Gently, like a lover who actually loved their bed mate, I kissed her skin and moved my hands down to the waistband of her soaked underwear. "Not to worry my Child, for I'm going to please you now," I whispered against the shell of her ear before I all but ripped her underwear off.

Her body broke out in shivers as the cold air of the room hit her wet flesh; eyes snapping open from the feeling as they stared up at the ceiling in a glazed lust. I let myself pull back and watch her for a while; noting the way her eyes never left mine as her body continued to squirm despite the fact I was barely touching her.

"Child, do you want me to fuck you?" I asked and she seemed so happy to hear my question that tears actually began to form in her eyes as she nodded. "I can't hear you, Child. You have to answer my question before I'll do anything," I threatened and she cried out with pleading eyes.

_You make me perfect_

"Please, God, _please_," she voiced and I grabbed her wrists tightly, throwing them over her head and holding them there.

"Ask me, not your useless god," I spat and she whimpered from the pressure I was applying. Good, I wanted her to be in pain after begging someone else for the release that only _I _could supply her with.

"Slade!" She all but sobbed, tears streaking down the side of her face as she blinked rapidly and looked up at me. "Please!"

I gripped tighter and brought my face closer to her own. "Please _what_?" I hissed and she choked back a sob, shaking under my hard grip.

_Help me become somebody else_

"Fuck me!" she yelled, voice hoarse from being choked and just the general activity I've put her through that day. But that was what I wanted to hear and with a twisted smirk on my face, I thrust my hips forward and straight into her.

Her eyes rolled back in her head as her mouth fell open and I pushed myself in as far as she would stretch. A silent moan rested on her parted lips as I pulled back and thrust forward again; stretching her further still. I was holding myself barely up by my arms which began to tremble as her body all but sucked away my strength with each thrust. Honestly, I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to keep myself up by my arms which were toned and plenty enough strong. It was simply that _she _made me weak and the thought left me angry as I thrust into her harder and gripped her wrists tighter; the actions earning me louder moans as she arched her back so that her nipples brushed over my bare chest.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

"Do you enjoy the way I fuck you, Child?" I asked, my words coming out my breathless than I would have liked. The fact that I was so affected by her only made me angrier still as my thrust continued to grow rougher.

"Yes," she barely whispered and I pulled out from her completely.

"I didn't _hear _you, Child," I hissed, grabbing her wrist so tightly I'm sure her bones were grinding together, but still she didn't try to stop me.

"Yes!" she quickly told me before continuing to whisper it over and over. I released her wrists that were an ugly dark purple color, my smirk growing as I surveyed the damage I had done while gently tracing her figure until I was at her hips which I grabbed tightly.

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

"I know," I said calmly before yanking her towards me so that her bottom rested at the edge of the bed and I could hold myself up by my legs instead of my trembling arms. She looked up at me with pleading eyes while gently biting her bottom lip, knowing how close my cock was from her slick entrance and wanting to be filled again after I had taken away her pleasure.

"Please," she said hoarsely, the sound so pitiful that I actually felt bad for her. Lying beneath me was a powerful, beautiful woman, and I had reduced her to a begging whore who couldn't go on happily if she didn't sleep with me. While the thought should have made me feel like scum, it only made my arousal grow and, with a smirk on my lips, I thrust into her again.

By the second thrust, her nails were latched into my shoulders and a chill ran down my spine from the way it felt to have her digging into my flesh. Each time I pulled out, her sex tried to pull me back in and I let out a low moan, bowing my head while taking in panting breaths but never stilling my hips. The damn woman can cloud my judgment, make my body tremble, and feel like I can't breathe, but I'll castrate myself before I let her affect me so much that I can't fuck properly. No, I plan to fuck her long and hard and there are no tricks she can play to try and get out of it.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

Her eyes rolled back in their sockets as her hips bucked forward in nothing close to a pattern. As her hips moved forward, I was pulling away and as I pushed forward she was pulling back, eventually meeting up in my middle in a collision that left her breathless and my legs trembling as I gripped her hips as if they were the only thing keeping me standing; my only grip on reality within my mind that was clouded and dazed.

My mind was void of all else except the feel of her body beneath mine and the tight hold of her sex on my cock as I thrust myself into her. It got to the point where she began to blend in with the sheets on the bed and I was afraid she was going to disappear and have it turn out this was all just some twisted dream, but she was still there when my vision cleared again; as real and lustful as ever.

_My whole existence is flawed_

Before my eyes, her body began to take on a new look that I recognized easily and felt anticipation crawl under my skin. Her already tan skin started to bring off a glow, amplified by the shine of sweat that was glazed over her body. There were still small specks of drying blood from where I had bit her rather hard; the red contrasting beautifully against the gold of her skin. With red tinted eyes and tear streams down the side of her face, the woman beneath me truly was a class A example of a wreck and she couldn't have looked more beautiful covered in blood sweat and tears; the twisted story of our relationship.

There was a trickling down my back as liquid ran down and I knew she was close to her orgasm; gripping my shoulders tight enough to actually draw blood. I had no doubt the crescent shape of her nails would scar into my shoulders, but it would just be adding more to my collection of marked skin and I welcomed having her marks as part of that collection just as I'm sure there will always be a mark left upon her from our time spent together.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, drawing me away from my thoughts and I looked back down to find her slowly bringing herself closer to me; eyes glazed and cheeks flushed. As she pulled herself closer, I continued to fuck her; hitting a new and obviously sensitive place as she threw back her head and arched her back forward while moaning loudly. This position left her throat exposed and I leaned down to kiss the bruised flesh; tender with my mouth and rough with my hips leaving her bucking and crying for more.

_You get me closer to God_

"Child, you're so vocal," I whispered against her flesh; licking along her jaw line as she clung to me. There truly is something beautiful about the way her lips part and her eyes roll back in their sockets while she's in ecstasy and I couldn't help but stare at her as she trembled in my arms; clinging to my shoulders tighter as she got closer and closer to her release. Thinking about the way her body shook and clenched down on my penis made a shiver run down my spine as I closed my eyes, groaning as I thought of how close I was but knowing I had to keep pushing so that _she _could reach her damn orgasm.

But she was close. Christ she was so close and I could _feel _it. Her orgasm was just barely on the edge and when it came time she would spill over into oblivion to the point where she forgot to breathe, sometimes passing out afterwards because I left her so dizzy and weak and I wanted so badly to do it again. I wanted to fill her physically and mentally, to the point where all she knew was me and what I was doing to her. And by the time I'm done with her, she doesn't want there to be anything but me in her life because nothing else makes her feel the way I do.

_Through every forest_

It didn't take long for me to grow impatient because despite how much I enjoyed fucking her brains out, she was still too sane for my liking. I wanted her completely flipped over and then dragged to the bottom before she even realized what happened. And how it is beautiful to watch her ask she's dragged to the bottom; eyes wide but seeing nothing and mouth open but usually making no noise. It's in those moments that she's dead to the world, shutting out all else but me and grabbing onto me as her only attachment to reality. And with my next thrust, I sent her there.

It started in her feet and head at the same time; curling in her toes and throwing back her head. From there it spread like wildfire, affecting her legs that wrapped around me tighter making it harder to pull out from her heat. Her nails dug into my shoulders to the point where I was sure she was going to hit bone soon but I didn't care because it felt _wonderful_. Except for her arms and legs, which clung to me as if I were the only thing keeping her alive, the rest of her body was tensed but slacked and falling away from me. When her orgasm continued to travel down through her body, her thighs trembled and her stomach muscles flexed showing off the otherwise unnoticeable definition of her strength.

_Above the trees_

When it finally reached her core, I had to concentrate on my breathing as the full power of her orgasm hit me. The way her body convulsed and her sex clamped down on my cock in a vice like grip left my vision all but useless as sparks danced before my eye and my arms fell forward on either side of her head, just barely supporting my body. Her inner walls squeezed against my cock still buried within her and I found it hard to keep up my thrusting not just because she was so tight and I didn't wan to pull out but also because I found myself having enough difficulty standing as it was, let alone continuing to fuck her as she climaxed. Christ but she looked beautiful so I continued to thrust within her just to drag on her beautiful screams of my name until I couldn't take it any longer and came as well, shuddering as I fought to keep myself up but letting my head drop between her heaving breasts as I let out a low groan into her sweat coated skin.

We were both breathing heavily by the time our heads had cleared from the bliss, but our bodies continued to tremble like the aftershock of a catastrophic earth quake. Soon I couldn't even hold myself up by my arms and dropped down to my elbows, head now resting in the crook of her neck as we continued to breathe heavily like long time smokers who just attempted to run a marathon. Like those runner, we're fucking idiots; so caught up in the urge of the moment to not consider what the outcome could be.

_Within my stomach_

"What's wrong Slade? You look so troubled," she observed, drawing me from my thoughts as one hand ran through my hair and the other gently raked down my naked chest causing a shiver to run down my spine. Slowly and reluctantly, I pulled out and away from her; stepping back from the bed all together and feeling the strain it put on my legs.

"It would be wrong to trouble a child with such adult thoughts, I said softly, as if speaking to myself more so than the beautiful naked woman on the bed behind me. As I turned to walk away, her small hand reached out and grabbed my hand, turning me around so that I was facing her. With legs spread ever so slightly and knees bent, she was already a welcoming image; the cum on the inside of her thighs and the bits of dried blood an added bonus.

_Scrapped off my knees_

Looking at her made my mind begin to haze as I felt arousal stir within me once again, watching as her eyes darkened with lust as if she hadn't just been screaming her head off from an orgasm. Christ, she truly was born to be my bed mate, and the thought just turned me on all the more.

"Then don't think about those troubling things," she said, slowly circling me after standing. She placed her hand on my chest and pushed me back until the back of my thighs hit the edge of the bed, continuing to push until I eventually sat. Never breaking eye contact, she placed a knee on either side of my waist so that she was straddling my growing erection.

"Think instead," she continued, kissing down my jaw and towards my chest as my hands automatically went to her hips to hold her steady, "of all the things you can do to me; of all the things you can make me do to you," she whispered into my ear, taking my lobe into her mouth and dragging it through her teeth as I let out a groan and gripped onto her tighter.

_I drink the honey_

"Have I told you," I asked, my voice sounding very breathless; something that annoyed me, "how fucking _perfect_ you are?" I sneered, gripping her chin and turning it so that she was force to look at me; still breathing heavily.

"I _hate _how perfect you are. It drives me all but insane with anger to know that you're so god damn _untouchable_," I hissed, watching as she flinched with each word and loving the affect I had on her.

"But I know the truth of you. I know how you get down on your knees and beg like the whore I've made you into. I know all about the dirty things you've done and will continue to do for me. I know that you aren't truly perfect and it's the only reason I haven't killed you yet because, truthfully, I loath your very existence."

_Inside your hive_

She looked hurt upon hearing my words, but I wanted her to hurt. I wanted her to hurt after all the god damn trouble she'd put me through. I wanted her to hate her very existence as much as I do to the point where she didn't even want to live anymore unless I told her to. To see her that way, Christ, it would be nearly as beautiful as to see Robin's skull crush beneath my shoe.

"But despite how perfect you are, I need you and it makes me hate the very air you breathe. Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Child?" Her eyebrows were furrowed together and there were tears in her eyes that made an unwanted feeling stir in my stomach.

_You are the reason_

"I'll do anything to make you not hate me," she whimpered. Smiling, I pulled her forward for a cold and emotionless kiss, releasing her afterwards. There was a moment's hesitation before she leaned forward and gently kissed the corner of my mouth, each kiss trailing further as she kissed along the stubble on my jaw and down my throat to my shoulders. She crawled off my lap as her kisses continued to travel south towards my once again erect penis.

"I know," I whispered before closing my eyes and letting out a groan. Yes, I truly do hate this woman.

_I stay alive_

**oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**

Okay, so I know I said my next drabble would be a Red X and Starfire lemon, but I got caught up in the idea for this one and just had to write it out. I like this one because it's from Slade's POV which was fun to write, and it made it a mix of mind and body in the lemon. When I do finally finish the Red X/Starfire lemon, it will be all about body, so for those who were waiting for that; you'll get it. I just really love Slade's character and enjoy twisting him like I did in this 'little' drabble (wasn't little at all actually. A totally of 15 pages!!). So sorry for not updating sooner, by the way. My internet has been unbelievably spotty and I absolutely hate it. I'm jumping for joy with the fact that it's even working right now since the last two days it hasn't.

If anybody is wondering what the italics are, they're the lyrics from the _amazing_ song, Closer by Nine Inch Nails. If you haven't heard it, I suggest you go listen to it, but as you read, it's not the cleanest song. Personally, I think this song could fit perfectly with pretty much any Sladfire story just because of how wonderfully twisted it is.

Please review and **Merry Christmas **and or **Happy Holidays!** I hope you're all enjoying the break from school as much as I am.

_Kattie_


	5. You're Lost, StarfireRedXRobin, T

_You're Lost- Starfire/RedX/Robin __**T**_

You tell him to back away. You tell him to get off of you and that it's wrong. But he doesn't and you don't want him to.

The alcohol in your system has made your body sluggish; your mind foggy. And you're loving the way his hands feel on your body.

He knows you, inside and out, because you've let him. Over the last five months you've let him in and have told him all of your secrets; you've told him more secrets than you've told your boyfriend.

You talk to him about how unhappy you are, so he knows just what to say as he approaches you. He knows just the way to look at you, and just the way to place his hand on your hip to make chills run down your spine and in between your legs. Your breathing quickens and you want him; you want him to do everything and more that he promises as he kisses down your neck and slips his hand under your shirt.

You place your hands on his chest and push him back, tell him to stop before you do something you'll regret.

"You're going to break up with him anyway," he whispers into your ear, and you lean into his body for warmth because you're cold and lonely and he's so close and so warm.

"I still love him," you whimper out.

Your body is screaming, "Yes! Yes let him have me! Let him lay me back and kiss any part of my body he wants! Let him please me!" And you want to give in. You want to give in so badly.

The alcohol has clouded your mind, but your heart still aches for him. In your heart, you know what you're doing is wrong. But you can't stop yourself. Even as you tell him to get away, even as you push him away, your lips are still seeking his and your hands are still gripping tightly onto him to keep him close.

You can feel his want; pressed hard against you, and it gives you shivers as you fist your hands in his hair and kiss him deeper. Your chest is pressed against his and you want the clothes to be gone, you want to feel his skin against yours, but your heart is screaming within your rib cage to get away from his body. In his body is sin and a wrongness that you don't want on your conscious.

"But I'm going to break up with him anyway," you whisper to yourself, and he hears you and nods. He tells you that yes, yes you are going to break up with him anyway.

"You've been so unhappy baby. I hate seeing you unhappy," he tells you, softly kissing your lips. "Let me make you happy."

And you know in your heart that he can make you happy. He can make you oh so happy. He's slept with many girls before; he knows how to please one and can certainly give you a good time.

So why can't you say yes? Why do you feel sick to your stomach as his fingers push against your clit and make your hips buck forward? Is it the alcohol maybe?

"No," your heart tells you. "You feel this way because you're in love with someone else and are committed to someone else, and yet you're all over another man."

And you feel even more sick.

You tell him to get off, and this time you push hard; you have to because his hand is in your pants and you won't be able to distance yourself unless you give him a hard shove.

"Please stop. I can't. I just can't," you whisper before you crumple to the ground. And it is there that you sit in a ball, crying as your heart aches for him.

The ache is worse than it's ever been before, because now you _know_ that you have to end it with him.

The ache is worse because now you know now that he's gone forever.

The ache is worse because you're lost.

**oo-oo-oo**

So I'm not dead. I've just been busy and off making mistakes. This is based off of my own decisions and is too personal to include names in/add in names to make it fit a certain pairing. But if I had to apply it to a pairing, I would have it be these guys because it's closest to how things really happened.

I'm working on updates and new stories. Keep your eyes open.

_Katie_


End file.
